


Monster auf dem Stundenplan

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, OMG I Had Such An Embarassing Crush On Lester, Self-Insert
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bis vor kurzem hielt ich Primeval noch für eine Fernsehrserie und nicht für Realität. Doch Irren ist menschlich, wie ich erfahren musste, als plötzlich das Team aus dem ARC in meiner Schule aufkreuzte ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**“Hallo. Das ist definitiv die verrückteste Fanfiction, die ich je gepostet habe. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich als Einleitung schreiben soll. Wenn ich jetzt mit den Warnings beginnen würde, käme ich so schnell zu keinem Ende: Self-Insert, AU ...was auch immer. Komplett kranke Story. Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen sind-“**

_Nein. Noch während ich über die anzugebenden Warnings nachdenke, beschließe ich, dass das so nicht geht. Ich kann nicht lügen, ich kann nicht so tun, als wäre das einfach nur eine FF. Ich muss mich trauen, die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch wenn mir keiner glauben wird. Irgendwem muss ich das alles erzählen, was heute morgen in meiner Schule passiert ist, irgendwem, der das auch versteht, also, was eine Anomalie ist, wer die ganzen Leute kennt ... Verdammt. Würde ich so etwas lesen, würde ich es auch nicht glauben können. Egal, ich muss es einfach versuchen, beschließe ich und beginne, meine Geschichte aufzuschreiben ..._

Der Schultag heute begann wie jeder andere Donnerstag auch, was in meinem Fall heißt mit einer gehörigen Portion Demotivation. Donnerstag bedeutet für mich zehn Schulstunden, von denen die letzten beiden Sport sind – kann es einen schlimmeren Tag in der Woche geben? Auch die restlichen Fächer sind nicht ganz so mein Geschmack, hauptsächlich Naturwissenschaften.

Die Stunde, in der es schließlich geschah war die zweite meiner Physik-Doppelstunden, was die dritte und vierte des Tages waren. Mehr oder minder desinteressiert saß ich in meiner Bank, blickte in Richtung des Lehrers und bemühte mich, an passenden Stellen zu nicken und wissend zu gucken.  
Neben mir saß Martha, eine sehr gute Freundin, die aber in dieser Situation auch keine passende Ablenkung war – im Gegensatz zu mir ist sie nämlich in der Lage, sich für nahezu jeden Unterrichtsstoff zu interessieren, also, WIRKLICH zu interessieren und nicht bloß so zu tun. Gerade meldete sie sich begeistert, um eine qualifizierte Meinung zur Selbstinduktion abzugeben.  
Kurz schoss der Gedanke durch meinen Kopf, dass ich das vielleicht auch tun sollte – also, mich aktiv am Unterricht beteiligen. Wäre doch mal eine Idee. Ich spielte ein wenig mit dem Gedanken, mich einfach mal zu melden. Krasse Sache. Sollte ich? Sollte ich nicht? Solche schwerwiegenden Fragen schossen durch meinen Kopf, als plötzlich -

BRRRIIINGGG!!

\- als plötzlich der Feueralarm ertönte.  
Alle meine Mitschüler, ich und Martha eingeschlossen, wurden aus dem physikbedingten Halbschlaf gerissen. War war das? Ich meine, natürlich kennen wir alle das Geräusch des Feueralarmes, doch es war einfach nicht die passende Zeit für einen.  
Normalerweise gibt es am Anfang jedes Schuljahres einen Probealarm, doch wir befanden uns nun schon im zweiten Halbjahr, welches sich auch schon dem Ende zuneigte. Definitiv der falsche Zeitpunkt. Ich sah, wie mehreren anderen der selbe Gedanke kam, wie mir: Sollte das etwa ein ernstgemeinter Alarm sein?

Zögernd erhoben wir uns, auch unser Lehrer sah irritiert aus. Von einem Probealarm erfahren die Lehrer meistens vorher, ein weiteres Indiz, das auf einen echten Alarm schließen ließ.  
Deshalb verließen wir auch alle relativ schweigend und leicht besorgt das Schulhaus, nicht in der für diesen Kurs üblichen chaotischen Art und Weise.

Bei einem Feueralarm ist es in meiner Schule so geregelt, dass sich jeder Kurs an einem bestimmten Ort im Schulhof sammelt und der jeweilige Lehrer dann nachzählt, ob auch jeder da ist. Der Ort, der zu meinem Physikkurs gehört, ist glücklicherweise ganz nahe am Schultor, was bedeutet, dass wir genau beobachten konnten, ob, wie es zu erwarten war, Feuerwehrautos auftauchen würden.  
Doch seltsamerweise kamen einfach keine.  
Wir standen und standen da rum und irgendwann sah ich auf meine Uhr. War etwa wirklich schon eine Viertelstunde vergangen? Und der Alarm hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört, zu läuten ...  
Ich wartete noch eine wenig. Alle Schüler hatten sich inzwischen in Grüppchen zusammengefunden und wirkten leicht genervt. Wir sehen kein Feuer, die Feuerwehr kommt auch nicht und die Lehrer wissen nichts. Was zur Hölle ist eigentlich los?  
Ich wandte mich zu Martha: „Mann, wir stehen jetzt schon 20 Minuten hier! Und noch kein einziges Feuerwehrauto ist da ... Wie blöd ist das denn? Wenn hier echt ein Feuer wäre, hätte schon die halbe Schule abbrennen können ...“  
„Ja. Wäre lustig, oder? Ich meine, für uns wäre der Fluchtweg ja recht kurz ...“  
Martha grinste, mit dem üblichen Mangel an Verständnis für die Probleme, die ich sehe. Was eigentlich besser ist, einer von uns sollte sich nicht ständig komische Sorgen machen und das ist nunmal eindeutig meine Aufgabe.  
„Pff ... lach du nur. Wenn du brennend zu Boden gehst, werde ich es sein, die lacht!“, versuchte ich ein letztes bisschen an Seriosität zu wahren, was leider misslang.

Ein Weile standen wir schweigend in der Gegend herum und warteten weiter.  
Martha spielte an ihrem Helix-Piercing herum und ich drehte den Ring an meinem Mittelfinger im Kreis und im Kreis und im Kreis. Es leben die Übersprungshandlungen!  
Doch dann passierte tatsächlich etwas.

Zwei Lieferwagen kamen auf unser Schultor hinzugedüst und fuhren dann auch hindurch, wir konnten gerade noch so zur Seite springen. Die Wagen waren hellblau und auf klebte etwas, das aussah, wie das Logo einer Firma. Dieser Logoaufkleber verleitete mich dazu, plötzlich ganz hibbelig auf und abzuhüpfen, Martha an den Schultern zu packen und zu rufen: „Oh mein Gott, Ohmeingott, OH MEIN GOTT, das ist das ARC-Logo!!“

Leider hatte meine Ausbruch keine befriedigende Auswirkung, nicht im Geringsten. Statt genauso überwältigt zu reagieren wie ich schaute meine Freundin mich nur ratlos an und fragte dann, die Stimme voller Anteilnahme: „Waaas für'n Ding?“

Doch ich muss zugeben, ich war psychisch nicht mehr in der Lage, ihr zu antworten, denn die Wagen hatten nun vor der Schule geparkt und ich wollte sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Es öffneten sich die Schiebetüren des ersten Wagens und heraus sprangen fünf schwarz gekleidete Männer mit Waffen, die in die Schule stürmten. Ein aufgeregtes Raunen ging durch die Schülerschaft, doch ich blieb stumm. Ähnliche Szenen hatte ich zur genüge in einer gewissen Fernsehserie gesehen und war nun nur noch gespannter, wer aus dem zweiten Wagen steigen würde.

Dessen Türen begannen sich nun zu öffnen, in Zeitlupe, wie es für mich schien, doch es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass sie sich in normalem Tempo bewegten. Wie auch immer. Tatsache ist, dass die Türen dann irgendwann offen standen und tatsächlich Leute herauskamen.

_Ui. Ich werde jetzt noch ganz kirre, wenn ich nur daran denke. Meine Finger zittern so, ich kann gar nicht schreiben. Ok, das Zittern kann auch am Kaffee liegen. Egal, ich nehme noch einen Schluck aus meiner Tasse des schon erkalteten Kaffees und gehe dann in die Küche, um mir frischen zu holen._

_Soll ich wirklich weiter schreiben? Das wird mir doch sowieso niemand glauben.  
Puh, jetzt zittern meine Hände wirklich. Aber irgendwie muss ich einfach loswerden, was heute in der Schule passiert ist._

Nunja, wie gesagt, die Türen des zweiten Wagens öffneten sich und es stiegen Leute heraus.  
Leute, die ich nur zu gut kenne. Also, eigentlich kenne ich sie nicht, nur aus dem Fernsehen, so irre das auch klingt.  
Und ihr kennt sie auf jeden Fall auch.

Tja, langsam kann ich es nicht mehr herauszögern, ich muss diese irre Sache einfach aufschreiben:  
Aus dem blauen Lieferwagen entstiegen, unter meinem ungläubigen und nahezu hysterischen Blick nacheinander Captain Becker, Connor, Abby, Matt und Emily. Außerdem – und da fing ich schon wieder an, hyperaktiv auf und ab zu hüpfen, Sir James Lester. Ja, Tatsache!

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr halten und fiel Martha quietschend um den Hals, die höchstwahrscheinlich genervt die Augen verdrehte oder ähnlich verständnislos reagierte.  
„Rosa, was zur Hölle ist eigentlich los mit dir? Du warst schon immer etwas seltsam, aber gerade wird das echt zu viel!“

Vergeblich versuchte ich, meine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen:  
„Oh mein Gott!! Ich ... äh ... das geht doch nicht! Das kann nicht passieren ... und überhaupt. Wuhuu. LESTER!!“

Gleich darauf schaute ich mich erschrocken um, ob ich das letzte nicht allzu laut ausgerufen hatte. Ich wollte ja nicht unangenehm auffallen!

Da Martha immer noch nicht erleuchteter guckte, holte ich tief Luft und versuchte es nochmal:  
„Ich habe dir doch von Primeval erzählt, oder?“

Sie schaute mich nur ungläubig an:  
„Rosa, ich glaube, es gibt keinen Menschen auf der ganzen Schule, dem du nicht von Primeval erzählt hast! Du redest doch von nichts anderem ...“

Ok, das stimmt. Aber Primeval ist so vielseitig, das kann man wirklich in jedem Fach anbringen. Und mein Lateinlehrer hatte sogar dezent beeindruckt geschienen, als ich vom lateinischen Wort „velox“, „schnell“, den Dinosauriernamen „Velociraptor“ ableiten konnte. Na gut, vielleicht hatte ich mir auch nur eingebildet, dass er beeindruckt ausgesehen hatte, vielleicht war das nur sein üblicher „Rosa, halt bitte deinen Mund“-Blick gewesen. Whatever.  
Martha würde mich eh gleich noch viel seltsamer ansehen, wenn ich ihr erzählen würde, was hier los war.

„Also, du weißt noch grob, um was es in Primeval geht? Anomalien, also Zeitlöcher, tauchen irgendwo auf, daraus kommen die bösen Urzeitmonster und dann taucht dieses unglaublich coole Team auf und verfrachtet sie zurück in ihre Zeit?“  
Martha nickte, wusste nicht, worauf ich hinauswollte.  
„Nunja, und dieses unglaublich coole Team ist gerade eben aus dem zweiten Wagen gestiegen.“

Darauf schwieg sie erstmal, ich auch.   
Sie machte sich wohl Sorgen um meine geistige Gesundheit und ich war leicht nervös, wie sie reagieren würde.  
Sie reagierte zunächst nur mit einem ausdruckslosen „Haha.“  
Dann betrachtete sie mich ganz genau und ich schätze, ich sah so aufgewühlt aus, dass es einfach unmöglich war, mir nicht zu glauben.

Nun, sie sagte zwar nicht direkt, dass sie mir glauben würde, doch zumindest widersprach sie mir nicht und fragte nur: „Und was bedeutet das jetzt für uns? Heißt das, in unserer Schule laufen momentan Dinosaurier herum?“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann gut sein. Wirklich! Ich wünschte, wir könnten reingehen und nachgucken ...“

_Oh je. Ich sollte wirklich aufhören, zu schreiben. Erstens kann ich mit jedem Wort, das ich tippe, das Lachen der AO3-User hören, die das hier lesen und mich für verrückt halten, außerdem haben mich meine Geschwister gerufen, wir müssen über den heutigen Tag sprechen. Es ist gut, dass wenigstens die beiden auch Primeval kennen und ich mit ihnen darüber reden kann, wie abgefahren, krass und absolut abnormal der heutige Tag gewesen ist..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Leute, ihr hab ja Recht, das nur als kreative Fanfic-Idee aufzufassen. Als ob sowas wirklich passieren könnte. War 'ne blöde Idee, das geb ich zu und deshalb-**

_Nein, ich kann einfach nicht lügen. Ich kann nicht so tun, als wäre das nur eine komische FF-Idee gewesen. Was passiert ist, ist passiert und dazu muss ich stehen – ich meine, ich hab mir ja nichts vorgemacht, ich hab gewusst, dass mir keiner glauben würde, also muss ich jetzt auch nicht aufhören ... und irgendwie fühle ich mich auch gezwungen, das aufzuschreiben. Ich meine, sowas könnte auch an eurer Schule passieren und dann wärt ihr mir noch dankbar, dass ihr wisst, wie das ungefähr abläuft! Außerdem tut es einfach gut, zu wissen, dass die Leute, die das hier lesen, wissen, was Primeval ist, die Menschen an meiner Schule haben ja größtenteils nicht die geringste Ahnung, was eigentlich los ist ... Also dann, weiter geht’s._

Nachdem das Team auch in unsere Schule gerannt war, konnte ich zunächst mal nichts anderes tun als starren. Martha stand neben mir und starrte ebenfalls auf das Gebäude, aber ich vermute, sie war nicht wirklich so interessiert, sondern wollte mir nur nicht das Gefühl geben, sie würde mich nicht ernst nehmen. Ist das nicht eine tolle Freundin?

Irgendwann kam mir der Gedanke, nachzusehen, wie die anderen Schüler reagiert hatten. Vollkommen gefesselt von den Geschehnissen hatte ich überhaupt nicht mehr auf meine Umwelt geachtet, dabei müssen doch sicher außer mir noch mehrere Schüler Primeval kennen und somit die Leute erkannt haben. Ich drehte mich im Kreis ... jaaa, da war die Klasse meiner kleinen Schwester. Ich weiß, dass sie und ihre beste Freundin auch ganz große Primeval-Fans sind und richtig – die beiden gestikulierten wild und führten anscheinend ein sehr aufgeregtes Gespräch.  
Als Anna, meine Schwester, merkte, wie ich sie ansah, formte sie mit den Lippen die Buchstaben „OMG!“, worauf ich mit einem zustimmenden „WTF!!“ antwortete. Abkürzungen sind doch was Feines.

Die meisten anderen Schüler wirkten auch recht aufgewühlt, aber wohl eher nicht wegen dem ARC-Team sondern der Tatsache, dass ein Haufen Soldaten unsere Schule gestürmt hatte. Ja, klar, das war natürlich auch was Besonderes, hatte ich ganz vergessen.

Ich überflog weiterhin die Schülermengen als plötzlich Jelena, eine Freundin von mir, auf mich zugestürmt kam. Sie ist absoluter Serienfreak und guckt nahezu alles, was im Fernsehen läuft, von daher auch Primeval.  
„Rosa, Martha – habt ihr das gesehen? Ich meine ... das war doch ... also, das ist so krass, das gibt’s doch gar nicht! Ist Primeval jetzt Realität oder was?“

Martha zuckte zusammen. „Du jetzt auch noch? Rosa hat eben schon so krank reagiert, aber wenn ihr beide das sagt ... Sind das echt die Leute aus dem Fernsehen?“

Froh, dass sie mir endlich glaubt, pflichtete ich begeistert bei: „Ja, genau! Das sind die Leute, die die Welt regelmäßig vor Monstern aus Urzeit und Zukunft beschützen! Und jetzt sind sie tatsächlich hier an unsrer Schule, was doch nur heißen kann, dass sich darin eine Anomalie geöffnet haben muss.“

Leider war Martha dann doch nicht ganz so leicht zu überzeugen und entgegnete nur trocken: „Hm, das kann natürlich sein. Aber ist dir noch nicht aufgegangen, dass das Ganze vielleicht eine etwas normalere Erklärung haben könnte? Vielleicht wird hier einfach nur eine neue Folge dieser Serie gedreht, was natürlich auch schon außergewöhnlich genug wäre.“  
Pfft. Immer dieser Realismus, mit dem sie meine Illusionen zerstören muss. Obwohl die Idee natürlich auch was hatte – Ben Miller live in echt und in Farbe. Yeah! 

„Ja, aber wo sind dann die Kameras? Außerdem, wäre es nicht logischer, wenn sie die Schule schließen würden, bevor sie hier eine Fernsehserie drehen? Ansonsten wären wir ja alle Statisten und müssten theoretisch bezahlt werden ...“ Jelena war genau wie ich eher ein Verfechter der Anomalien-Theorie.

Martha zuckte mit den Schultern: „Naja, vielleicht ist das ja erstmal eine Probe. Obwohl die Sache mit dem Feueralarm ja schon etwas übertrieben wäre. Aber um das rauszufinden, gibt es wohl nur eine Möglichkeit ...“ Vielsagend blickte sie auf den Seiteneingang unserer Schule.

Da war ich aber begeistert! „Uhhh, wir schleichen uns rein! So ganz geheimagentenmäßig! Könnt ihr mich Rosa 007 nennen?“

Jetzt bekam ich bleich von zwei Seiten genervte Blicke zugeworfen.   
Na danke, und sowas schimpft sich Freundinnen!

Aber alle drei waren wir der Meinung, dass wir wirklich von Nahem betrachten sollten, was in der Schule geschah. Im schlimmsten Fall würden wir rausgeworfen werden, oder etwa nicht?

Außerdem gefiel mir die Idee mit den Geheimagenten, ich wollte schon immer für das FBI arbeiten, oder mich zumindest so fühlen.   
Wir sahen nicht direkt wie Spione aus: So waren wir zum Beispiel alle weiblich, und weibliche Spione sehen ja meistens aus wie Angelina Jolie und das tun wir definitv nicht.  
Martha ist relativ klein, was allerdings bedeutet, dass sie immer noch fast einen Kopf größer ist als ich, trug ein schwarzes Bandshirt und lila Jeans. Sie hat rote Haare und ihr rechtes Ohr zieht ein Piercing.  
Jelena dagegen ist relativ groß, meistens ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, hat lange braune Haare und von ihrem T-Shirt grinste heute Snoopy.  
Dann war da ich: Klein, braune wuschlige Haare, Dinosaurier-Shirt und Cowboystiefel.  
Nein, wir sahen definitiv so unagentenmäßig aus, dass das gleich doppelt so undercover war.

Die Lehrer hatten schon längst aufgegeben, die Schüler im Auge zu behalten und sich angenehmeren Dingen zugewandt. Mein Physiklehrer, der uns theoretisch beaufsichtigen sollte, war damit beschäftigt, eine riesige Flasche Cola zu leeren und spielte interessiert auf seinem iPod Touch herum. Gut so.  
Auch war wohl niemand auf die Idee gekommen, den Schuleingang zu bewachen.

Also schlenderten wir drei sehr lässig auf jenen zu, wobei ich den Drang unterdrückte, mich hinter jedem Baum zu verstecken und hinter jeden Mülleimer zu ducken.  
Ich werde immer ausgelacht, wenn ich Geheimagent sein will. Traurig.

Schließlich waren wir am Eingang angelangt, schlichen die Stufen hoch und spitzelten durch die Glastüren.

Niemand zu sehen. Perfekt! Oder beunruhigend.  
Vorsichtig öffneten wir die Tür und betraten das Schulhaus.

Wir waren durch einen Seiteneingang gekommen, was bedeutet, dass sich nun links von uns die Treppe befand und direkt vor uns eine weitere Glastür, die in das Foyer führte. Wir wechselten einen kurzen Blick aber waren uns gleich einig: Treppe hoch!

Zunächst schien es sehr still zu sein, doch dann hörten wir Geräusche: Stimmen, die auf Englisch riefen und rasche Schritte. Glücklicherweise weder Schüsse noch panische Schreie und Dinogebrüll.

Wir waren nun im ersten Stock angelangt und hatten wieder eine Entscheidung zu treffen: Sollten wir noch weiter hochgehen oder geradeaus durch die Glastür. Die würde zu dem Gang führen, in dem sich das Lehrerzimmer befand und das Büro der Direktorin.  
Nach einer kurzen Diskussion entschieden wir uns für diesen Gang – das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, sich mal ins Lehrerzimmer zu schleichen, was für Schüler natürlich immer recht interessant ist.

Wir waren gerade in den Gang eingebogen als plötzlich direkt vor uns eine Tür aufgemacht wurde und ich mich kurz sehr konzentrieren musste, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.

Denn da stand Lester. Also, ganz in echt jetzt und so.  
Wahrscheinlich blitzten in meinen Augen kleine Herzchen auf und vermutlich wurde ich auch rot oder blass oder Derartiges, denn Jelena, die meine tiefste Verehrung für jenen Menschen kennt, stützte mich vorsorglich von hinten. Puh. Meine psychische Verfassung ist wohl schlichtweg nicht stabil genug für solche Überraschungen, denn mein Herz raste und ich konnte nur noch irre grinsen.

Na toll, das kommt ja superseriös rüber.  
Doch bevor auch nur einer von uns etwas sagen konnte, hatte der ziemlich erzürnte Lester schon genervt ausgerufen: „What the hell are you doing in here, girls? I thought there was some kind of alarm that should have send all of you out. Or are you just exchange students from a school for deaf people who couldn't hear the alarm?“

Ähä, was?   
Also, normalerweise kann ich ja Englisch, aber mein Gehirn schwebte gerade in anderen Sphären.  
Zum Glück hatte Martha ein Jahr in England verbracht und konnte daher auch in Krisensituationen in flüssigem Englisch angemessen reagieren. So erklärte sie also, dass wir gewiss nicht taub waren und den Alarm durchaus gehört hatten, sondern dass wir nur eben etwas langsamer gelaufen waren, als die anderen und gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen waren.  
Was 20 Minuten nach dem Ertönen des Alarms wohl auch nicht so überzeugend klang, denn sooo groß ist unsere Schule auch wieder nicht.

So schaute auch Lester eher kritisch, doch was sollte er auch sagen? So schickte er uns nur mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung davon und wir trotteten von dannen. Mission nicht erfüllt.

_Puh, ich denke, das reicht mal wieder. Dass ich Lester persönlich über den Weg gelaufen bin ist mehr als genug Unglaubwürdiges für ein Kapitel, von den anderen Leuten, denen ich dann tatsächlich noch begegnet bin, erzähle ich lieber ein andermal. Außerdem muss ich mir diese Situation dringend noch ein paar Stunden ausführlich durch den Kopf gehen lassen, bevor ich in der Lage bin, weiterzuschreiben. Habe ich mich auch nicht allzu blöd verhalten?_


	3. Chapter 3

Also standen wir schon wieder vor der Schule und hatten eigentlich keine wirklich großen neuen Erkenntnisse gewonnen.  
„War das jetzt echt dieser Typ aus dem Fernsehen, dieser Lester?“, fragte Martha, immer noch ein bisschen skeptisch.

Jelena und ich sahen uns an und zuckten mit den Schultern.  
„Joa, ich denk schon ... also, er hat sich so verhalten, wie Lester sich eben verhalten würde, auch das, was er gesagt hat und so ...doch, ich denke echt, dass das das Orignial war.“, war meine Meinung.  
Jelena wandte zwar noch ein: „Naja ...vielleicht war es ja doch Ben Miller, der einfach schon seeehr in seiner Rolle drin war, aber ich glaub nicht ...das ist alles viel zu seltsam, um einfach nur der Dreh einer Fernsehserie zu sein!“, aber eigentlich waren wir definitiv überzeugt, dem echten Lester über den Weg gelaufen zu sein.

Wir sahen nun allerdings keine Möglichkeit, wieder in die Schule zu gelangen. Natürlich hätten wir uns wieder reinschleichen können, doch wollten wir nicht den Zorn des Teams auf uns ziehen.  
Ok, ehrlich gesagt war das Martha und Jelena relativ egal gewesen, aber ich wollte auf keinen Fall vor Lester schlecht dastehen, weshalb wir brav auf dem Schulhof warteten.

Und, wie das so ist, wenn man lange genug wartet, meistens passiert dann tatsächlich etwas.  
In diesem Fall geschah es, dass unsere Schuldirektorin die Schule verließ – aha, anscheinend war sie nicht beim Alarm rausgerannt! Das hatte wohl zu bedeuten, dass sie schon vorher von diesem gewusst haben musste.  
Jener schlaue Gedanke war mir in diesem Augenblick aber leider nicht gekommen, denn als ich sah, dass die Direktorin in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit einem gewissen James Lester vertieft war, war ich mal wieder einer Ohnmacht nahe. Na super.  
Doch, wie mir Jelena und Martha bestätigten, bin ich diesmal wenigstens nicht knallrot angelaufen, was schonmal eine deutliche Verbesserung darstellt.

Beide wirkten sehr aufgeregt, die Direktorin, ich gebe ihr hier der Einfachheit halber mal den Namen Frau Fisch (klingt nett, oder?), schien fest auf irgendeinem Standpunkt zu beharren, was Lester zunehmend gereizter werden ließ. Außerdem hielt sie ein Megafon in der Hand, oft machte sie ein Handbewegung, als wollte sie dieses zum Mund heben und etwas bekanntgeben, wurde aber jedes Mal von Lester unterbrochen.  
Schließlich hatten sich die beiden anscheinend auf eine Lösung zu ihrem dubiosen Problem geeinigt, denn Frau Fisch durfte endlich sprechen: „Hallo Schüler. Ich muss euch leider die bedauernswerte Nachricht übermitteln, dass der Rest des Schultages heute entfallen muss, auf Grund von Reparaturarbeiten in der Schule.“

Die versammelten Schüler brach in ein vielstimmiges Jubelgebrüll aus und auch die herumstehenden Lehrer konnten sich eines begeisterten Grinsens nicht erwehren. Jelena und ich warfen uns nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Reperaturarbeiten, ist klar!

Doch Fr. Fisch setzte ihre Ankündigung fort und gleich verstummten ein paar der jubelnden Stimmen: „Dies gilt allerdings nur für die Unter- und Mittelstufe, sowie Oberstufenschüler, die heute nur vormittags Unterricht haben. Der Nachmittagsunterricht für die Oberstufe findet wie gewohnt statt. Die Arbeiten werden bis dahin vermutlich beendet sein.“ Bei diesem letzten Satz blickte sie Lester triumphierend an, dies war wahrscheinlich das Streitthema zwischen den beiden gewesen. Bevor unsere Direktorin zulässt, dass Unterricht ausfällt, müssen schon alle verfügbaren Lehrer von Dinosauriern aufgefressen worden sein.

Die betroffenen Schüler begannen zu murren, doch insgeheim war ich recht erleichtert – bei den rätselhaften Ereignissen hier wollte ich alles, nur nicht nach Hause fahren!  
Der letzte Befehl, der durch das Megafon schallte, „Das Betreten des Schulgebäudes ist bis zum Ende der Mittagspause nicht gestattet!“, ging in der allgemeinen Aufbruchsstimmung unter.

„Na super.“ Auch Martha war auch weniger begeistert von der Tatsache, noch fünf weitere Stunden in der Schule verbringen zu müssen.  
Diese Einstellung konnte ich ganz und gar nicht nachvollziehen. „Hey, das ist doch voll gut! Vielleicht sehen wir noch andere aus dem Team und erfahren endlich, was hier eigentlich los ist!“  
Doch auch Jelena war eher negativ eingestellt: „Ach, ich weiß ja nicht ... die lassen uns da eh nicht rein. Und bis wir wieder Unterricht haben, sind die wahrscheinlich eh alle weg, also mach dir da lieber keine allzu großen Hoffnungen ...“  
Aaaach, Mann. Ich hasse das, wenn Leute dauernd versuchen, mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen.

Doch bevor ich allzu betrübt sein konnte, dass die Möglichkeit, die ARCler live zu erleben wahrscheinlich bald vorbei sein würde, tat sich ein neuer Höhepunkt des Tages vor mir auf.  
Heldenhaft elegant stürzte da nämlich ein junger Soldat namens Hilary Becker aus unserer Schule und rannte auf Lester zu um ihm anscheinend eine enorm wichtige Nachricht zu verkünden.  
Das Auftauchen des Captain hatte interessante Reaktionen in der gesamten Schüler*innenschaft zur Folge: Reihenweise sehnsüchtiges Seufzen und auch ich unterdrückte nur mit Mühe und Not den Drang, etwas zu schreien wie „Zieh dein Hemd aus!“, oder etwas derartiges.  
Komischerweise waren Martha und Jelena nicht ganz so begeistert.

_Tja, wenn ich damals schon gewusst hätte, in welche Schwierigkeiten ich den gutaussehenden Soldaten an diesem Tag noch bringen würde, hätte ich sicher auch ernstere Gedanken gehegt ... Aber ich will in meiner Erzählung ja nicht vorgreifen, alles zu seiner Zeit!_

Doch auf Grund der uneuphorischen Reaktionen meiner Gefährtinnen war auch ich erstmal etwas niedergeschlagener. Und was tun drei nicht ganz so gut aufgelegte Mädchen, die irgendwie zwei Stunden rumkriegen müssen, bis sie wieder ihre Schule betreten können?  
Genau, sie begeben sich zu einer Stätte der Nahrungsaufnahme.

Glücklicherweise befindet sich eine solche keine fünf Minuten von der Schule entfernt.  
So bewegten wir uns also, angeregt die jüngsten Ereignisse diskutierend, auf ein Fast-Food-Restaurant zu, das hier als „Restaurant zum goldenen M“ bezeichnet wird, um Schleichwerbung zu vermeiden.

Leider waren wir nicht die einzigen Schüler, die auf diese grandiose Idee gekommen waren und so mussten wir uns in relativ lange Schlangen einreihen, bevor wir dann schließlich mit unserem Essen an einem Tisch niederlassen konnten.  
Wie es meine Gewohnheit ist, suchte ich mir einen Platz, von dem aus ich den Eingang beobachten konnte, ich habe nicht gerne Türen im Rücken. Während ich aß, hatte ich mehr oder weniger ein Auge auf die einströmenden Leute und so kam es dann, dass ich mich plötzlich an meinem Muffin verschluckte, Jelenas Aufmerksamkeit mit einem gezielten Faustschlag auf mich zog und hustend zur Tür deutete.

Schon wieder einer dieser OMG-Momente, sagenhaft.  
Diesmal war es allerdings nicht Lester, was einerseits schade war, andererseits aber auch sehr schön, da ich somit im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte blieb.  
Connor und Abby betraten das Restaurant, sogar Hand in Hand.  
„Wie süüüüß!“, hauchten Jelena und ich gleichzeitig und lächelten uns selig an. Hachja, das sind dann so die Momente, die man seit der ersten Staffel herbeigesehnt hat.

Martha, die nicht ganz so romantisch veranlagt ist, drehte sich nur kurz zur Tür um und zog dann die Augenbrauen hoch. „Hm. Ich vermute mal, das sind mal wieder zwei von euren Primeval-Menschen ... Ich frage mich allerdings – wenn doch angeblich die Serie jetzt Realität ist und alles und in der Schule gefährliche Urzeitmonster rumlaufen, wieso holen die beiden sich dann gerade was zu essen?“

Das war allerdings ein Einwand, doch ich hatte mich schon so sehr an den „Primeval ist real“-Gedanken gewöhnt, dass ich ihn auf keinen Fall so schnell wieder aufgeben würde, also suchte ich schnell nach einer Ausrede für dieses Dilemma.  
„Äh ... vielleicht müssen sie den Dino zurück zur Anomalie locken und brauchen dafür Fleisch? Also, wenn sie gleich mehrere 20er-Packungen ChickenMcNuggets bestellen, wissen wir Bescheid!“

Und so hirnlos dieser Vorschlag auch klang, er brachte uns zumindest dazu, uns ganz unauffällig zu verrenken um das Pärchen beim Bestellen zu beobachten. Hm ... ein Cheeseburger mit Pommes für Connor und einen Salat für Abby. Eher weniger als Monsterfraß geeignet.  
Nun kehrten beide der Theke den Rücken zu und hielten nach freien Plätzen Ausschau. Gerade noch rechtzeitig drehten auch wir uns wieder rum und wirkten nun so, als hätten wir die die ganze Zeit nur auf unser Essen geachtet. 

„Ist hier noch frei?“, fragte plötzlich jemand und zwar, zu unser aller Verwunderung auf Englisch, von mir hier nur aus purer Rücksichtsnahme übersetzt. Weil ich ja so nett bin und so.  
Wie auch immer, wo war ich? Hach, ich werde ja schon wieder ganz hibbelig. Hm...nun, was jetzt sicher nicht mehr so überraschend kommt: Es war tatsächlich Connor gewesen, der sich erkundigt hatte, ob er und Abby sich zu uns an den Tisch setzen dürften. Diese Frage konnten wir natürlich nur bejahen und bemühten uns sehr, dabei nicht allzu hyperaktiv-begeistert auszusehen.

_Oh Mann, klingt das alles blöd. Ich klinge wie so ein doofes Fangirl, dass nicht damit zurecht kommt, seinen liebsten Weltrettern im realen Leben zu begegnen. -.-  
Naja, aber so ist das eben! Ich werde jetzt noch ganz wuschig, wenn ich an diese Sache zurückdenke! Ich meine, wie oft verspeist man schon seinen Mittagsimbiss am selben Tisch wie Connor Temple und Abby Maitland?   
Puh, ich glaube, wenn ich diese Geschichte hier lesen würde, würde ich dem Autor kein Wort glauben. Aber ich kann euch versprechen, das ist die Realität und ich bin verdammt froh, noch lebendig genug zu sein, das hier zu schreiben!_

Tja, da saßen wir also.   
Ich kam mir vor wie in dieser einen Szene aus dem Twilight-Film, diese erste Biostunde, in der Bella und Edward da am Tisch sitzen und sich gegenseitig angespannt aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten, wisst ihr?  
Abgesehen davon, dass jeder von uns, im Gegensatz zu Kristen Stewart in der Lage dazu ist, den Mund geschlossen zu halten, auch in emotional aufregenden Situationen.  
Obwohl, wie ich mich kenne bin ich vielleicht sogar mit halbgeöffneten Mund rumgesessen, wer weiß. Aber gesabbert habe ich nicht, das kann ich bezeugen!

Niemand sagte etwas, warum auch immer.  
Aber wenn ich so im Nachhinein superlogisch darüber nachdenke, geht mir auf, dass es ganz einfach so war, dass Connor und Abby auf keinen Fall etwas sagen wollten, was sie verriet (sie konnten ja nicht wissen, ob und wie gut wir Englisch können), ich war einfach immernoch zu überwältigt, Jelena behauptet von sich selbst, nicht wirklich genug Englisch zu können, einzig allein Martha wäre psychisch und sprachlich dazu in der Lage gewesen, etwas zu unseren Tischnachbarn zu sagen.

Was sie dann auch tat.  
„Ähm ... entschuldigung? Seid ihr nicht vorhin mit diesen Lieferwägen in unsere Schule gefahren und repariert da jetzt irgendwas?“

Connor starrte sie erschrocken an und schluckte hastig einen Burgerbissen herunter.  
„Ja, sind wir. Wieso?“

„Naja, ich frage mich einfach, was da eigentlich los ist, könnt ihr uns das sagen? Dass plötzlich der Alarm losging, war ja schon etwas seltsam und was man in unserer Schule so unglaublich dringend reparieren muss, dass die Hälfte der Schüler nach Hause geschickt wird, kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen. Komisch ist auch, dass ihr jetzt schon Pause macht, wenn es doch so wichtig ist.“

Nachdem er Abby einen verzweifelten Blick zugeworfen hatte und darauf auch nur ratloses Schulterzucken geerntet hatte, setzte Connor zu einer Erklärung an.


	4. Chapter 4

„Well ... wie soll ich sagen? Das ist ein bisschen kompliziert, aber ich mach es mal so einfach wie möglich. Also: Im Physiksaal ist ein Unfall passiert, ein physikalischer Unfall.“

Wir guckten ihn an wie Kühe. (Also mit offenem Mund kauend. [Zumindest ich.])  
Doch dank der mysteriösen und überirdischen Übereinstimmung unserer Gehirne beschlossen wir stumm, nicht zu erwähnen, dass zwei von uns eben im Physiksaal Unterricht gehabt hatten und nichts von einem Unfall bemerkt.

Schüchtern lächelnd redete er weiter und es war einfach zu bemerken, dass er sich die Sätze quasi während des Sprechens ausdachte.  
„Nun, irgendein Lehrer hat da wohl ein Experiment für die nächste Stunde vorbereitet. Er nimmt mit seinem Kurs gerade Wellen durch und deren Eigenschaften ... und davon sind eben einige recht gefährlich, was der Lehrer aber nicht wusste.“

Connor hielt kurz inne und bemerkte wohl im Nachhinein wie doof das eben Gesagte eigentlich klang, weshalb er dann lieber schnell weiter sprach, statt nachzudenken.  
„Jedenfalls, er arbeitete gerade an einer experimentellen Vorführung zum Thema Interferenzen, als etwas schiefging.“ - eine dramatische (oder ratlose?) Pause - „Ähm, ja. Das Problem ist nun, dass die Maschinen, an denen er arbeitete, kaputt gingen und begannen, Wellen auszusenden, ohne dass er sie stoppen konnte. Und diese Wellen, die von verschiedenen Maschinen ausgingen erzeugten dann die gewünschten Interferenzen, doch dadurch, dass er sie nicht mehr stoppen konnte, werden nun vom Physiksaal aus Wellen erzeugt, die sich an gewissen Punkten überschneiden und das ist ... gefährlich.“  
Seine Stimme war gegen Ende hin immer leiser geworden und er sah uns mit einem bittenden „so glaubt mir doch!“-Blick an.

Was wir leider nicht konnten. Nicht nur, dass Martha und ich eben im Physiksaal Unterricht gehabt hatten, Jelena hat außerdem Physik-Leistungskurs und wollte gerade beginnen, Connor einen Vortrag über die Möglichkeit gefährlicher Interferenzen in unserer Schule zu halten, als sie von einem bösen Blick gestoppt wurde, den Martha ihr zuwarf. Diese sah stattdessen Connor mit ihrem freundlichsten Lächeln an und fragte mit honigsüßer Stimme: „Also ist das Wichtigste, dass wir uns nachher, wenn wir wieder in die Schule dürfen, auf keinen Fall in der Nähe des Physiksaals aufhalten?“

Connor nickte erleichtert, es freute ihn sichtlich, dass wir zumindest die Essenz seines Vortrages verstanden hatten. Abby hingegen verbarg ihren Kopf in den Händen, vermutlich, um ihren genervten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen. Ihr Freund hatte sich durchaus schonmal bessere Ausreden einfallen lassen.

_Ich meine, ganz ehrlich: Würdet ihr sowas glauben? Gerade so, als ob es in der Schule Apparaturen gäbe, die wirklich etwas Gefährliches auslösen könnten, also echt. Und dann dieses hilflose Gestotter über Interferenzen. Wahrscheinlich war dieses Wort einfach das erstbeste gewesen, das ihm eingefallen war, schließlich orten sie auf diese Weise die Anomalien. Er hatte wohl einfach nicht erwartet, dass wir dieses Thema schon in Physik durchgenommen hatten und von daher nicht so leicht mit dem wahllosen Gebrauchen von Fremdwörtern zu beeindrucken sind. Ein Hoch auf das deutsche Schulsystem!_

Jedenfalls verabschiedeten wir uns dann auch bald nach diesem (un-)aufschlussreichen Gespräch und strebten wieder der Schule zu. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr zeigte uns, dass wir in zehn Minuten die Schule wieder betreten würden dürfen. Die paar Minuten, die uns noch blieben, nützen wir dazu, mir in der Tankstelle gegenüber einen Kaffee zu holen – sie verlangen dort eigentlich viel zu viel Geld für einen viel zu kleinen Becher, dennoch bin ich mindestens einmal pro Woche Gast dieser Örtlichkeit.

Vorsichtig den Becher mit dem heißen Gebräu balancierend (Nein, ich bin nicht grobmotorisch. Zumindest nicht allzu sehr!) schlenderten wir wieder auf die Schule zu und betraten das Gebäude. Keine Frage, wohin es uns zuerst verschlug – zum Physiksaal!  
Jedenfalls war dies das Ziel unseres Marsches, doch wie so oft meinte das Leben es nicht so gut mit uns. Wir bogen gerade in den Gang ein, der zum Physiksaal führt, ich hörte noch einen „Rosa, ACHTUNG!!“-Aufschrei von Martha oder Jelena, da stieß ich auch schon mit jemandem zusammen. Derjenige stieß gleich darauf auch einen Schrei aus, allerdings einen schmerzerfüllten, was erklärte, warum mein Pappbecher, der eben noch mit dampfend heißem Kaffee gefüllt war, plötzlich nahezu leer und mit der Öffnung nach vorne in meiner Hand hing. Verdammt.

Ich hob meinen Kopf um zu sehen, wen ich da so gewalttätig überfallen hatte und schloss darauf hin reflexartig die Augen. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!  
In der Hoffnung, dass sich einfach die ganze Szenerie in Luft auflösen würde, wenn ich die Augen geschlossen hielt, traute ich mich nicht, sie wieder zu öffnen, selbst dann nicht, als der mir Gegenüber stehende anfing, auf mich einzuschimpfen.  
Auf diese Art, auf die nur einer schimpfen kann. James Lester.

„Ihr seid doch die drei von der Schule für Taube, oder?!“, griff er wütend seinen Spruch von vorhin wieder auf.  
Die Tatsache, dass keiner von uns sich bemüßigt fühlte, ihm zu antworten, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dieses Vorurteil zu entkräften. Und die Tatsache, dass meine Augen immer noch geschlossen waren, trug ihrerseits nichts dazu bei, uns in irgendeiner Weise zurechnungsfähig erscheinen zu lassen.

„Hey du! Mach mal deine Augen auf, damit du siehst, was du angerichtet hast!“  
Jemand packte mich an den Schultern und schüttelte mich und daran, dass dieser jemand vor mir stand und nicht hinter mir, erkannte ich in meiner schlauen Art, dass es wohl weder Jelena noch Martha war. Oh mein Gott. Lester berührt mich!  
Daraufhin musste ich wirklich meine Augen öffnen und erblickte direkt vor meiner Nase (ich bin ziemlich klein) ein weißes Hemd mit hellgrauen Streifen und einem ziemlich unschönen Kaffeefleck. Mist.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich eigentlich sogar auf dem Weg war, mir einen frischen Kaffee zu holen, aber meine Idee war es, ihn zu trinken, nicht darin zu baden!“  
Leider fällt mir darauf keine passende schlagfertige Entgegnung ein, weshalb ich mich darauf verlege, möglichst freundlich zu lächeln.  
„Naja, in dem Becher ist noch ein Rest drin, wenn Sie sich das mit dem Baden nochmal überlegen wollen. Dann könnten Sie auch gleich ihr schmutziges Hemd ausziehen!“

Moment, schoss es mir gleich darauf durch den Kopf. Habe ich Lester gerade vorgeschlagen, sich auszuziehen?  
„Hast du mir gerade vorgeschlagen, mich auszuziehen?“  
Mit einem fassungslosen Blick starrte mich der Mann an. Ach du meine Güte, ich musste dringend mein Gehirn wieder finden.  
Während ich hörte, wie Jelena hinter mir stand und mich auslachte, tat Martha wieder etwas, das Bewies, dass sie die Einzige von uns war, die noch eines der eben genannten Organe besaß.

Sie lächelte auf beruhigende Art und Weise und bemühte sich, ihre Stimme beschwichtigend klingen zu lassen, als sie sagte: „Das tut uns total leid, ehrlich! Sie müssen langsam echt die Nase voll von uns haben. Wir wollen Sie auch gar nicht länger belästigen. Gerne würde ich ja vorschlagen, dass wir ihnen ein neues Hemd schenken, aber ich glaube, dass ihr Geschmack an Mode sich außerhalb der Grenzen unseres Geldbeutels bewegt.“  
Die Strahlkraft ihres Lächelns legte noch um ein paar Volt, Watt oder was auch immer zu und ich kam nicht umhin, sie zu bewundern. Wie zur Hölle kann man ganz spontan solche Sätze auf Englisch formen?

Wie auch immer. Lester schien ansatzweise beruhigt, was wohl hauptsächlich an dem Kompliment bezüglich seines Klamottengeschmackes gelegen haben musste.   
Er seufzte noch einmal betont genervt auf und ging dann weiter. Kurz bevor er Richtung Lehrerzimmer entschwand, drehte er sich aber noch einmal um und meinte: „Ach, in diesen Gang da dürft ihr übrigens nicht. Das Gelände um den Physiksaal herum ist für heute verbotenes Terrain.“

Gerade wollten wir eine schauspielerische Meisterleistung vollbringen und sehr überzeugend einen Abgang mimen, als schon wieder jemand gegen mich rannte und mein Kaffeebecher sich nun endgültig entleerte. Na super, dafür hab ich jetzt 1,50€ ausgegeben oder was?  
Doch ich kam nicht dazu, mich lange zu ärgern, denn derjenige, der mich umgerannt hatte war eindeutig ein eher freundliches Lächeln wert.

Groß, muskulös, schwarze Kleidung, braune, ordentlich gekämmte Haare, durchdringende Augen, wer errät's?

Ok, das war wohl nicht so schwer, der viel geschätzte Cpt. Becker natürlich!  
In diesem Augenblick allerdings wirkte er nicht ganz so kontrolliert und selbstsicher wie sonst, sondern leicht panisch. Mit drängender Stimme rief er Lester zu: „Lester, Sie müssen etwas tun! Wir brauchen noch eine Durchsage für die Schüler, sie dürfen die Schule auf keinen Fall jetzt schon wieder betreten! Können Sie vielleicht bei der Direktorin noch ein paar Stunden für uns rausschlagen? Jetzt ist wirklich überhaupt kein guter Zeitpunkt, Unterricht abzuhalten...“


	5. Chapter 5

_Dieses Kapitel zu schreiben ist mir sehr schwer gefallen. Kein Wunder, bin ich an dessen Ende doch Schuld an etwas, das, gelinde gesagt „nicht so schön“ ist. Ich habe sogar darüber nachgedacht, die Geschichte abzubrechen, aus Angst, euren Hass auf mich zu ziehen, doch so feige bin ich nicht. Über zwei Wochen habe ich mit mir gerungen, doch ich werde es posten – ich muss zu dem stehen, was ich verkackt habe.  
Doch, ich will ja nicht vorgreifen, hier geht es erstmal weiter mit dem Gespräch aus dem letzten Kapitel:_

Lester lachte ein humorloses Lachen: „Herrje, es war schon schwer genug, diese Frau dazu zu überreden, den Vormittagsunterricht ausfallen zu lassen. Ich glaube, davon, die Schüler für noch länger aus der Schule fernzuhalten, können wir nur träumen ... dazu müssen als durchschlagendes Argument die ersten zerfledderten Leichen auftauchten, was ich aber eher nicht erhoffen will.“

Ich sah meine Freundinnen an. Ja, das ist Frau Fisch, wie wir sie kennen und lieben!

Becker stöhnte daraufhin genervt, was mir ein seliges Grinsen auf das Gesicht lockte. Hach.   
Und weil das so schön war, gleich nochmal: Becker stöhnte. (genervt)

_Ach Gottchen, ich verliere hier ja echt grade die Fassung. Nur weil in meiner Schule ein paar umwerfendes Typen rumlaufen, die mich schon im Fernsehen um meinen Verstand brachten. Ich sollte mich echt mal zusammenreissen, die Handlung ist doch viel wichtiger als Beckers Stöhnen! Also, weiter im Text:_

„Verdammt.“, fluchte der Soldat. „Dann müssen wir uns eine gute Ausrede ausdenken, wie wir die seltsamen Tiere erklären, die ihren Weg in diese Schule gefunden haben. Und wie wir den Schülern beibringen, dass die Kleinen nicht ganz so harmlos sind, wie sie aussehen ...“

„Was? Sagen Sie bloß, es ist etwas entkommen? Ich dachte, Mr. Temple hätte die Anomalie verschlossen, bevor er sich mit seiner Freundin zum Mittagessen aufmachte!“

„Ja ... das hatte er auch, wir waren uns ja sicher, dass nichts hindurchgekommen war. Aber dann haben wir doch ein Tier entdeckt. Ich hätte es selbstverständlich sofort erschossen, es wirkte nicht so freundlich, doch Emily war der Meinung, dass wir es lieber in seine Zeit zurückbringen sollten. Als wir die Anomalie dann öffneten, sahen wir gleich, dass das keine so gute Idee gewesen ist, aber nun war es zu spät und eine ganzer Haufen von diesen Viechern läuft in der Schule herum. Die müssen wir nun einfangen und zurückverfrachten. Die Anomalie bleibt inzwischen offen, doch ich werde sie selbstverständlich bewachen, auf keinen Fall darf noch ein Wesen aus dieser Zeit hier auftauchen.“

„Captain Becker? Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber sagen Sie mal: Hat es irgendeinen bestimmten Grund, dass Sie mir taktisch zu verschweigen versuchen, welche Tiere nun eigentlich hindurchgekommen sind und in welche verdammte Zeit die Anomalie führt?“

Die Welt hielt den Atem an.  
Becker wirkte noch ein Bisschen nervöser.   
Die Welt hielt immer noch den Atem an.   
* atem anhalt *

Ok, ich höre ja schon auf.  
Nach einer langen Weile, in der die Welt den Atem anhielt und anhielt und anhielt entschied sich Becker schließlich doch noch, seine Stimme zu erheben und sagte.

„Compsognathi. Die Jura-Periode.“

„Nun, das erste Wort scheint ein mir unbekanntes zu sein, mit der Jura-Periode kann allerdings sogar ich etwas anfangen.“ Das genervte Aufseufzen zeigte allerdings, das Lester nichts Gutes mit ihr anfangen konnte. „Das bedeutet doch viele große Dinosaurier, oder?“

Becker nickte, versuchte aber gleich, seinen Vorgesetzten zu beruhigen: „Aber keine Sorge, das kriegen wir schon hin! Ich bewache die Anomalie, die Soldaten, sowie Matt und Emily versuchen, die Tiere in der Schule aufzuspüren. Bald müssten auch Connor und Abby aus der Mittagspause zurück sein und dann sind wir alle vollzählig.“

„Gut, dann hoffe ich mal, dass wir die Situation schnellstmöglich unter Kontrolle haben. Ich denke mir inzwischen mal wieder eine gute Ausrede für unsere liebe Frau Direktorin aus, warum man sich nicht in diesen Gang da begeben darf ... ach, noch etwas – was sind das jetzt eigentlich für Tiere, die durch die Anomalie gekommen sind und wie sehen sie aus? Ich hoffe doch, möglichst unauffällig ...“

„Naja, das leider nicht, jedenfalls werden wir keinem weißmachen können, dass sie von außen in die Schule gekommen sind. Sie sehen aus, wie übergroße, ca. 1m lange Eidechsen, die auf ihren Hinterbeinen laufen. Wie das Schicksal eben so mit uns spielt sind es natürlich Fleischfresser, aber keine Sorge – sie jagen eigentlich nur kleinere Echsen, jedenfalls soweit uns bekannt ist. Die Chance, dass ihnen ein Mensch zum Opfer fällt ist also eher gering. Natürlich sollte man sie trotzdem nicht unbedingt streicheln, aber wer ist schon so dumm ...“

Lester wirkte nur halb überzeugt. „Nun gut. Dann übernehmen Sie und das Team mal die Tiere und ich den Umgang mit den Menschen. Soll heißen, ich mach mich dann mal zur Direktorin auf und diese drei Mädchen, die hier stehen ... standen. Wo sind die denn hin?“

Wir hatten uns natürlich schleunigst aus der Schusslinie begeben, denn das letzte, was wir wollten, war weggeschickt und mit blöden Ausreden vertröstet werden. So waren wir also in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick schnell hinter die nächste Tür geschlüpft und spähten nun durch einen Spalt nach draußen. Wir befanden uns in einem kleinen Raum in dem Kehrbesen und anderes Putzzeug aufbewahrt werden und die Tatsache, dass er nicht abgeschlossen war, lies darauf schließen, dass vorhin beim Alarm wohl auch einige Putzfrauen die Schulen fluchtartig hatten verlassen müssen.

Als wir merkten, dass die beiden ARCler anfingen, ihre Blicke suchend umherschweifen zu lassen, zogen wir die Tür zu und konnten uns nur noch an ihren bezaubernden Stimmen erfreuen.

„Verflucht!“, gab Lester gerade von sich, woraufhin mir vor Entsetzen fast der Mund offen stehen blieb. James darf nicht fluchen! „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie viel die Mädchen mitbekommen haben, doch irgendwas werden sie schon gehört haben und das ist in jedem Fall zu viel.“

„Nun, ich bezweifle, dass sie sich aus unseren Aussagen irgendetwas Sinnvolles zusammenreimen konnten. Wahrscheinlich sind sie einfach nur verwirrt worden und dann verschwunden ...“

„Das glauben Sie doch selber nicht! Ganz im Ernst, diese drei kommen mir unglaublich seltsam vor – sie sind schon heute Vormittag in der Schule herumgeschlichen, als das Betreten eigentlich verboten war! Und gerade eben schienen sie Richtung Physiksaal gehen zu wollen. Also, was immer Sie tun, passen Sie bloß auf, dass keine Unbefugten auch nur in die Nähe der Anomalie gelangen!“

Der Abschied der beiden war anscheinend wortlos von Statten gegangen, denn wir hörten Schritte, die sich entfernten und als wir nach einer Minute wieder wagten, einen Blick durch den Türspalt zu werfen, war niemand mehr zu sehen.

„Ok. Ihr habt gehört, niemand soll in die Nähe des Physiksaals, also verschwinden wir besser von hier!“, flüsterte ich aufgeregt, was mir entsetzte Blicke von Martha und Jelena einbrachte.  
„Nee, ach was! Wir begeben uns natürlich sofort dorthin. Aber wir müssen aufpassen – hier laufen Compys frei 'rum und zumindest in Jurassic Park haben die einen Menschen bei lebendigem Leibe aufgefressen!“

Selbst in der Dunkelheit der Besenkammer konnte ich sehen, dass Martha ihre Stirn runzelte.   
„Ganz ehrlich Rosa, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Jurassic-Park-Filme hier die beste Informationsquelle sind. Filme wollen vor allem Blut, Tod und Dramatik, was ich auch gut finde, aber das hier ist die Realität. Also hören wir lieber auf diesen gutaussehenden Typen, der meinte, dass sie für Menschen eher weniger gefährlich sind.“

Jelena jauchzte fröhlich: „Du findest, Becker sieht gut aus? Wie geil, ich auch! Ich kann gar nicht verstehen, wieso Rosa so auf Lester steht und -“

„Aaaah! Ruhe! So kann ich nicht arbeiten!“, flüsterte ich, diesmal aber ziemlich laut.  
„Lenkt nicht vom Thema ab, die Situation ist ernst. Wie haben Dinos, das ARC-Team und eine Anomalie – und nun, Jelena und Martha, frage ich euch: Seid ihr bereit, euch mit mir zum Ort der letztgenannten zu begeben?“  
Ich setzte mir meine imaginäre Geheimagenten-Sonnenbrille auf die Nase und schaute abwartend in die Runde.

Wie zu erwarten waren spielten mir die beiden anderen Genervtheit vor, doch ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie genauso aufgeregt waren, wie ich. Beide nickten und ich blickte suchend um mich:  
„Guuut. Dann brauchen wir jetzt noch am Besten was Waffenähnliches. Also, schnappt euch einen Besen oder so und los geht’s!“

Gleich darauf traten wir wieder auf den Flur hinaus, diesmal aber bewaffnet: Martha hatte sich für einen altmodischen (Hexen-)Besen mit Strohborsten entschieden, Jelena schwang einen gefährlichen Wischmopp und ich trug die bewährte Kombination aus Fensterputzspray und Handfeger.   
Instinktiv möglichst leise laufend näherten wir uns dem Physiksaal.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt und kein Geräusch drang hinter ihr hervor.  
Vorsichtig schob ich sie auf und wir drei lugten durch den Spalt. Der Anblick, der sich uns bot, war überwältigend: Becker von hinten! Doch noch viel überwältigender war das Ding, dem er sein Gesicht zugewandt hatte:

Eine Anomalie. Eine echte, wunderbare, glitzernde, funkelnde, flackernde, leuchtende Anomalie.  
Für ein paar Augenblicke standen wir nur da und konnten es einfach nicht fassen.

_Um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann es auch jetzt noch nicht ganz fassen, selbst nach all diesen Ereignissen nicht. Sie war so ... ECHT gewesen. Es war einfach der Wahnsinn gewesen, etwas, das man schon so oft im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, auch in Wirklichkeit zu erblicken. Ich möchte fast sagen, es war das Schönste gewesen, was ich je gesehen habe, aber ich will ja nicht kitschig klingen._

Da schwebte sie so vor uns, zum Berühren echt und wunderbar.  
„Oh mein Gott.“, flüsterte Martha, dabei glaubt sie nicht einmal an jenen.  
„Krass.“, hauchte Jelena und hatte dabei mit einem Wort alles auf den Punkt getroffen.  
„Ich glaub's nicht!“, sagte ich und war dabei blöderweise etwas zu laut.

Becker wandte sich ruckartig um und richtete in der gleichen Bewegung sein Gewehr auf uns.  
Als er erkannte, dass nur drei mit Putzutensilien ausgestattete Mädchen vor ihm standen, ließ er jenes wieder sinken, blickte uns aber immer noch wütend an.  
„Was wollt ihr hier?“

Ein ratloses Schweigen breitete sich aus, was hätten wir darauf auch sagen sollen?  
Nun, wie sich gleich herausstellte, wäre sowieso keine Zeit mehr für uns gewesen, etwas zu sagen.  
Wie sich gleich herausstellte, hatten wir eine ziemlich Dummheit begangen, als wir Becker dazu gebracht hatten, sich umzudrehen.  
Ok, hatte ICH eine ziemlich Dummheit begangen, als ich so laut sprach, dass Becker sich zu mir umdrehte.

Ich habe immer noch ein wahnsinnig schlechtes Gewissen und werde es mir vermutlich nie verzeihen, dass ich Schuld daran bin, dass Becker im fälschesten aller Augenblicke der Anomalie den Rücken zuwandte.


	6. Chapter 6

Das nächste, was ich tun konnte, war nur ratlos zu blinzeln und zu hoffen, dass das irgendwie eine optische Täuschung war. Ich wollte einfach nicht glauben, was ich sah, beziehungsweise, was ich nicht sah. Das war nämlich Becker, der sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere entschlossen hatte, durch Abwesenheit zu glänzen.

Nun gut, von einem freiwilligen Entschluss kann man nicht wirklich ausgehen – irgendwas war von hinten aus der Anomalie gekommen und hatte ihn mit hineingerissen. Der Soldat hatte nur noch die Gelegenheit gehabt, einen erschrockenen Schrei auszustoßen und war dann aus unserem Blickfeld entschwunden. Nun hing die Anomalie wieder still und unschuldig glitzernd in der Luft und alles sah aus, als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen.

Ich wagte kaum, mich zu meinen Freundinnen herumzudrehen um mir bestätigen zu lassen, dass ich mir nichts eingebildet habe, so schön das auch wäre.  
Als ich es dann doch tat, zeigte mir ein Blick, dass ich wohl keiner unangenehmen Halluzination aufgesessen war – Martha war noch blasser geworden als sie eh schon war und Jelena kaute verzweifelt auf ihren Fingernägeln herum.  
Keiner sagte etwas.

War jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, schreiend im Kreis zu rennen?

Wohl eher nicht, wir mussten ruhig bleiben und durften nicht in Panik geraten.  
Was war nur der nächste logische Schritt?

„Ach du Scheisse. Was war das? Was sollen wir jetzt tun?“, fragte Jelena und klang so entsetzt, wie ich mich fühlte.

„Ich hab doch keine Ahnung, verdammt noch mal! Erstens – ich weiß nicht im Geringsten, was das war, denn, wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, konnte man nichts Genaues erkennen. Und woher um Himmels Willen soll ich denn bitte wissen, was wir jetzt machen sollen?“, gab ich zurück und konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme gegen Ende immer schneller und lauter wurde.

„Rosa, du rastest aus. Das ist nicht gut,“ machte mich Martha auf jene Tatsache aufmerksam und ich versuchte, mich zusammen zu reissen.  
„Ok. Dann mal von vorne: Wir haben ja gehört, dass die Anomalie ins Jura führt, das grenzt ja schon mal die Auswahl an gefährlichen Dinos ein. Spontan fällt mir zum Beispiel nur der Megalosaurus ein ... der ist leider genauso mega, wie sich sein Name anhört. Ansonsten ist das Jura eben hauptsächlich für die imposanten Pflanzenfresser bekannt, aber ich glaube kaum, dass einer von denen Becker mit einem saftigen Strauch verwechselt hat.“  
Ich zuckte möglichst lässig mit den Schultern obwohl ich eher versucht war, in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Ooookay. Klingt ja super.“, meinte Martha und verzog das Gesicht. „Aber was sollen wir jetzt tun – hinterher oder Hilfe holen?“

Wir entschieden uns dafür, dass wir ja zumindest mal vorsichtig den Kopf durch die Anomalie stecken könnten, vielleicht war Becker ja noch ganz in der Nähe. So trödelten wir langsam auf das Glitzerding zu bis wir direkt davor standen.  
Meine Güte, war ich aufgeregt gewesen. Schon so oft hatte ich im Fernsehen gesehen, wie jemand durch so ein Teil ging, hatte es in den Primeval-Büchern gelesen und in unzähligen Fanfiktions. Und jetzt war ich selber an der Reihe. Ganz kurz konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass meine Angst und Sorge um Becker einer ungeahnten Hochstimmung wichen. Noch einmal holte ich tief Luft, umklammerte meine Waffen (also das Fensterputzspay und den Handfeger) instinktiv fester und durchbrach mit dem Gesicht die Wand aus Licht.

Das erste, was ich spürte, war eine Wärme, die sich auf mein Gesicht legte und eine Luftfeuchtigkeit die meine Haare bestimmt zu wilden Kräuseln veranlasste. Dann konnte ich nur noch meine Augen aufreissen und staunen. Es fühlte sich nicht nur so an, wie in einem Gewächshaus, es sah auch so aus!  
Pflanzen, Pflanzen, Pflanzen so weit das Auge reichte.  
Riesige Bäume, die so hoch ragten, dass ich den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste um ihre Kronen zu sehen, und Farne, so bombastisch, dass ein normaler Vorgartenfarn einem lächerlich erschienen wäre. Alles war grün, in unzähligen Schattierungen und alles summte und brummte und huschte und zischte, dass es mir unmöglich war, mich auf einzelne Geräusche zu konzentrieren.  
Doch so vollkommen der Anblick auch war, Becker sah ich nicht.

Ich zog meinen Kopf wieder zurück und erstattete den anderen Meldung, woraufhin diese es sich nicht nehmen ließen, auch einen Blick in die Vergangenheit zu werfen. Martha kam aus dem Schwärmen gar nicht mehr hinaus und sogar Jelena, die nach eigenem Bekunden so überhaupt kein Naturmensch war, schien Gefallen an dem Anblick gefunden zu haben.

Doch unsere Freude war nur von kurzer Dauer, als Martha, die sich von der Welt auf der anderen Seite gar nicht losreissen konnte, plötzlich den Kopf aus der Anomalie zu uns sagte: „Habt ihr das auch gesehen? Auf dem Boden liegt doch dieser Typ, wahrscheinlich ohmächtig.“

Nein, das hatten wir tatsächlich nicht gesehen, doch nach einer Weile Suchen sahen auch Jelena und ich unseren allerliebsten Lieblingssoldaten. Er lag am Fuße eines hohen Baumes, halb verdeckt von einem Farnblatt (weshalb es auch so schwer gewesen war, ihn zu sehen) und hätte fast etwas Malerisches an sich haben können, hätte er nicht so extrem unlebendig ausgeshen.  
Hoffentlich hatte Martha mit ihrer Vermutung einer Ohnmacht recht!

Doch die Frage nach seinem Zustand war nicht die Einzige, die sich stellte, noch drängender war die Frage, was wir jetzt tun sollten.  
„Hm...wenn wir uns beeilen, müssten wir ihn eigentlich zurück durch die Anomalie ziehen können – der ist doch sicher nicht so schwer, dass wir ihn zu dritt nicht schleppen können!“, sprach Martha einen Gedanken aus, den ich eigentlich nicht hatte hören wollen, weil der für meinen Geschmack viel zu viel Mut erforderte.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?“, versuchte ich sie von daher erschrocken umzustimmen. „Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wo der Dino hin ist, der ihn da reingezerrt hat! Vielleicht steht er da und lauert auf uns – nein, ich bin eher dafür, dass wir Hilfe holen!“

_Ja, ich weiß, das klingt jetzt, als wäre ich schrecklich feige. Aber das denkt ihr nur, weil ihr noch nie in meiner Situation gewesen seid! Denn, versetzt euch mal in die Lage, ihr hättet die Wahl zwischen „Panisch auf den vertrauten Gängen eurer Schule herumrennen“ und „Auf brutalste Weise von einem Dinosaurier zerfleischt werden“, wofür würdet ihr euch wohl entscheiden?_

Wie auch immer, alles in allem schafften wir es, obwohl wir nur zu dritt waren, so hektisch durcheinander zu reden, dass man sein eigenes Wort nicht verstand.  
Schließlich setzte sich aber Martha durch und übernahm das Kommando: „Ok, hört zu, wir machen es so: Ich und Jelena gehen durch die Anomalie und versuchen, diesen Becker zurückzuholen, es sieht ja im Moment nicht so aus, als ob da irgendwelche Dinos in der Nähe wären. Rosa, du rennst zurück in die Schule und versuchst, den anderen vom Team klarzumachen, was passiert ist, ok?“

„Ich, aber wieso ich? Ich will nicht mit denen reden!“  
„Weil du die Leute kennst und einigermaßen Englisch sprichst. Also jetzt renn schon!“

Ich wünschte den anderen beiden nur noch viel Glück und sprintete dann raus auf den Gang, wo ich unglücklicherweise niemanden vorfand.  
So rannte, rannte und rannte ich dann weiter und fing dank meiner eher suboptimalen Ausdauer schon leise an zu keuchen als ein seltsames Geräusch mich dazu veranlasste, stehen zu bleiben.

Hinter einer angelehnten Tür zu einem Klassenraum, an dem ich vorbeigelaufen war, drangen komische Klänge hervor. Menschlich waren sie auf jeden Fall nicht, es war ein hohes Quietschen oder Zirpen und dazu das Klacken vieler kleiner Füße mit Krallen. Und wie ich so da stand, merkte ich, dass das selbe Geräusch auch ziemlich nahe hinter mir ertönte.

Was zur Hölle?  
Ach, ja. Hatte Becker nicht was von Compsognathi gesagt?


	7. Chapter 7

Ruckartig drehte ich mich um, wobei ich gleichzeitig instinktiv fest die Augen zukniff, was den Überraschungseffekt ein wenig minderte. Da ich nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch lebte, wagte ich dann doch, mal einen Blick auf das Geräusch zu werfen, also, auf die Verursacher des selbigen.

Huch, fast hätte ich da über meine Angst gelacht – die waren ja richtig putzig! Schön klein, ein bisschen größer als kniehoch, so grün wie ein Strohhalm in einem Starbucks-Kaffee und mit knuffig blitzenden Augen. „Uuuuiiii!“, war meine erste und absolute entzückte Reaktion, die mir gleich darauf mit einem Biss ins Knie belohnt wurde. Hallo?! Das war mein Lieblingsknie!  
Drohend schwang ich den Handfeger und wollte gerade zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen, als sich herausstellte, dass jener kleine freche Knirps anscheinend eine Vorbildfunktion für alle seine Kollegen innehatte, die nun ebenfalls begannen, mich fröhlich anzuspringen.

Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es absolut unerträglich schmerzhaft war, die Viecher waren ja ziemlich klein und so auch ihre Mäuler, dennoch begann mein Blut an einigen Stellen zu tröpfeln und zu triefen. Naja, eher zu tröpfeln.

Zunächst konnte ich mich nicht zwischen dem Panik- und dem Verteidigungsmodus entscheiden, doch schließlich siegte mein Lebenstrieb, ich erhob die Hand mit dem Fensterputzspay und sprühte einmal kräftig in die Runde.

Die nächste Reaktion war ein heftiger Hustenanfall meinerseits – Gott, das Zeug stank übelst! - doch auch die Compis reagierten eingeschüchtert. Auch sie schienen zu husten, jedenfalls gaben sie derartige Geräusche von sich und wandten sich von der Quelle des Sprühnebels ab.  
Fast hätte ich Mitleid bekommen mit den kleinen Kerlchen, doch sobald ich die Flasche absetzte kamen sie wieder näher und so sprühte ich weiter und schickte den flüchtenden Minidinos noch ein herrisches „Flieht, ihr Unholde!“ hinterher. Einige Meter weiter hinten blieben sie wieder stehen und starrten zu mir herüber, allerdings wagten sie es nicht nochmal, mich anzuspringen.  
Ha, das wäre geschafft! Ich wollte gerade einen triumphalen Freudentanz aufführen, als hinter mir eine erzürnte Stimme ertönte – hatte man hier denn nie seine Ruhe?

„Entschuldigung, was machst du hier? Du solltest jetzt nicht in der Schule sein!“  
Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass es Emily war, die mich auf diesen Tatbestand aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Auch Matt stand dabei und mir als Kenner der Serie fiel natürlich gleich auf, wie dicht die beiden beieinander standen. Geistesgegenwärtig verkniff ich es mir aber, wieder in Gequietsche auszubrechen sondern schilderte nur kurz, prägnant und ohne Panik auszulösen die Lage: „Becker wurde von irgendeinem Tier durch die Anomalie gezogen und zwei Freundinnen von mir sind auch da drin und Sie müssen mir helfen, schnell!!“

Doch anscheinend hatte ich nicht genug imaginäre Ausrufezeichen hinter den Satz gelegt, da mich die beiden nur tatenlos und mit offenem Mund anstarrten. Deshalb wiederholte ich noch einmal das wichtigste Wort - „SCHNELL!!“ - und ging mit gutem Beispiel voran indem ich möglichst hastig in slalomartigen Sprüngen durch die Compiherde hüpfte. Die beiden anderen hatten mich allerdings innerhalb kürzester Zeit eingeholt und während Matt plichtbewusst zur Anomalie sauste fragte Emily mich verwirrt: „Du erwähntest die Anomalie, woher kennst du dieses Wort? Ich glaubte immer, was wir tun, sei geheim!“  
Dies schrie nach einer längeren Erklärung also blieben wir beide stehen.

Sie sah mich ratlos an und ich kam mir auf einmal unglaublich allwissend, mysteriös und mächtig vor. Diesen Augenblick musste ich nutzen, um einmal meine ganze Coolness raushängen zu lassen!  
Also setzte ich meine Brille ab (diesmal die echte, nicht die imaginäre) und versuchte, Emily mit einem tiefen, wissenden Blick in die Augen zu sehen. Die Betonung liegt hier auf „versuchte“, denn dioptrintechnisch bedingt waren ihre Augen für mich nicht mehr wirklich zu erkennen.

Na dann, Coolsein kann man auch ohne Sicht!  
Ich machte einen Schritt zur Seite und dann noch einen, aber eher so schräg (ich wollte mich in eine Position bringen, die von Emilys Standpunkt möglichst tiefsinnig aussieht!).   
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich erahnen, dass ihr Blick meinen seltsamen Gebärden folgte.  
Vermutlich wirkte ich wahnsinnig imposant. Ich wollte gerade noch einen Schritt zur Seite machen, merkte aber, dass dies ungünstig war, da ich mich so immer weiter von ihr entfernte, geriet kurz in Panik, da mir keine coolen Schrittfolgen mir einfielen, schob das rechte Bein kreuzend hinter dem linken vorbei, drehte mich schwungvoll um die eigene Achse, bis ich in Blickrichtung zu Emily wieder zum Stehen kam und hob in einer elegant ausholenden Bewegung meine Brille wieder auf meine Nase.  
Nun gut, eigentlich stach ich mir zunächst mit einem Brillenbügel fast ein Auge aus, doch das Resultat ist das, was zählt.

Nun wieder im vollsten Besitz meiner Sehkraft wurde mir klar, dass die Blicke, die Emily mir zugeworfen hatte, weniger bewundernd denn besorgt gewesen waren.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie und näherte sich mir vorsichtig.  
„Jap, alles klar!“, beteuerte ich hastig und kam gleich wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück: „Du hast ja geglaubt, was ihr so tut, sei geheim, nicht? Nun, in der Hinsicht muss ich dich leider enttäuschen ... ganz im Gegenteil: Die meisten eurer Missionen werden nahezu weltweit im Fernsehen übertragen! Äh, du weißt, was Fernsehen ist?“  
„Ja, natürlich, das hat Matt mir bereits erklärt ... dennoch bin ich verwirrt. Ich war eigentlich strengste Geheimhaltung gewohnt und jetzt sagst du mir, dass beinahe die ganze Welt von unserer Aufgabe weiß!“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Naja, ich denke, die wenigsten glauben, dass die Fernsehserie der Realität entspricht, an sowas wie Anomalien glaubt man ja erst, wenn man sie selbst gesehen hat!“  
Emily nickte nur geistesabwesend und kramte mit der linken Hand in der Jackentasche herum.  
„Warte mal ...kurz bevor wir hierher aufbrachen, hat mir Connor so einen kleinen Zettel in die Hand gedrückt, irgendwas von wegen Aufklärung der Öffentlichkeit und ich sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn ... ah, ja, da ist er ja!“  
Triumphierend zog sie ein ca. Din-A4-großes Blatt Papier aus ihrer Tasche und entfaltete es: „Ok ... hier steht ... oh nein, Connor, das gibt Ärger! Kein Wunder, dass er die Zettel erst so knapp ausgeteilt hat, dass wohl noch keiner Gelegenheit hatte, sie zu lesen. Wenn Matt oder Lester das erfahren, bringen sie ihn um!“

Da war ich rasch ziemlich neugierig geworden.  
„Was steht denn da?“, versuchte ich sie dazu zu drängen, auf den Punkt zu kommen, ohne dabei allzu bettelnd zu wirken.  
„Nun, hier erklärt Connor uns, dass tatsächlich einige ausgewählte Erlebnisse unseres Teams im Fernsehen laufen – und er ist dafür verantwortlich! Er hielt es für die beste Methode, die Öffentlichkeit an den Gedanken von Anomalien zu gewöhnen...“

Wow. Das beeindruckte mich dann doch ziemlich. Primeval war keine bloße Unterhaltungssendung, sondern in erster Linie dazu gedacht, die Menschheit an bevorstehende Gefahren zu gewöhnen, wer hätte das gedacht? Ich fragte mich nur, wie Connor es geschafft hatte, sein Team die ganze Zeit zu filmen, ohne dass diese es merkten. Außerdem, was war dann mit all den Schauspielern aus Primeval, existierten die etwa nicht?  
Fragen ragten über Fragen und niemand konnte Antwort sagen, doch ich nahm mir vor, Connor darauf anzusprechen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehen würde.

_Das habe ich dann auch, und was er mir erzählte hat meinen Blick auf die Welt im Allgemeinen und das Fernsehen im Besonderen grundlegend verändert. Aber ich will ja nicht vorgreifen ..._

Jetzt war jedoch nicht der richtige Augenblick, um über derartige Dinge nachzugrübeln, schließlich musste Matt schon im Physiksaal angekommen sein und auch wir beeilten uns nun, zu der Anomalie zurückzugelangen.  
Als wir ankamen sahen wir Matt, der den Kopf in der Anomalie stecken hatte und sich anscheinend mit jemandem auf der anderen Seite unterhielt.   
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, rief Emily ihm zu und er zog den Kopf aus den Lichtsplittern und antwortete eher weniger begeistert: „Naja, das kommt darauf an! Die gute Nachricht ist, dass alle noch leben, die schlechte, dass Captain Becker ohnmächtig ist und sich außerdem zwei Schülerinnen auf der anderen Seite befinden, die von dieser Sache so begeistert sind, dass sie gar nicht mehr zurückkommen wollen!“

Ich grinste. Natürlich war das ärgerlich für Matt, aber er hätte ja ruhig ein bisschen mehr Verständnis für unsere Lage zeigen können – das war das erste Mal das wir ein Tor in die Vergangenheit gesehen hatten, da kann man durchaus mehr begeistert sein, als gut ist.  
Aus diesem Grund lies auch ich es mir nicht mehr nehmen, auf die Anomalie zu zu rennen und ohne dass Matt mich zurückhalten konnte, ebenfalls ins Jura zu springen.

So erfuhr ich dann auch, wie es sich anfühlt, durch eine Anomalie zu gehen ... ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob es nun angenehm war, oder nicht. Zwar durchströmte mich eine kuschelige Wärme, doch gleichzeitig schienen unsichtbare Kräfte an mir zu ziehen und zu zerren. Ungefähr so stelle ich mir auch das Reisen per Flohpulver vor.  
Das alles dauerte jedoch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann war ich auch schon ca. 150 Millionen Jahre in der Vergangenheit.

Uhhhh. Wieder war ich total hingerissen von all den Pflanzen, nur ein Kakteenwald hätte mich glücklicher stimmen können. Kaum hatte ich festen Boden unter den Füßen erblickte ich auch schon Martha und Jelena. Die beiden hatten es immerhin geschafft, den reglosen Soldaten ein gutes Stück näher an die Anomalie zu zerren. Ich signalisierte ihnen meine Freude mit einem „Daumen hoch!“, da hörten wir hinter uns Matt rufen.

„He, ihr! Kommt sofort zurück, es ist verboten, durch Anomalien zu gehen. Außerdem seit ihr nur Zivilisten, ich werde kommen und Captain Becker zurückholen.“

Wir wandten uns um und sahen Matts Kopf aus der Anomalie ragen. Schulterzuckend sahen wir uns gegenseitig an. „Wollen wir wirklich schon gehen?“, fragte Martha enttäuscht. „Immerhin ist es hier landschaftlich gesehen super und die Chance, dass wir soetwas mal wieder sehen ist relativ klein!“  
„Aber wenn Matt möchte, dass wir zurückkommen, würde ich das tun! Immerhin hat er das Sagen, am Ende gefährden wir noch alles.“, hielt Jelena dagegen.

Somit stand es unentschieden und die Entscheidung ruhte auf mir. Na super.  
„Also, prinzipiell würde ich ja schon gerne bleiben. Das sieht man wirklich nicht alle Tage, außer im Fernsehen. Das Einzige, das mich im Moment beunruhigt, ist ... findet ihr nicht auch, dass es hier gerade unheimlich still geworden ist?“


	8. Chapter 8

Wäre dies eine Fernsehserie oder so gewesen, hätte in dieser Sekunde eine unheimliche Hintergrundmusik gestartet, so eine, bei der ich mir zu Hause vor dem Fernseher immer meinen Kuscheldino vor die Augen halte, weil ich weiß, dass gleich etwas kommt, das ich nicht unbedingt sehen möchte.  
Doch hier war es wirklich richtig still, abgesehen von einem gelegentlichen Rauschen der Blätter. Auch ein Kuscheldino, hinter dem ich mich verstecken könnte, war nirgends zu sehen.

Stocksteif standen wir da und wagten nicht, uns zu bewegen. Etwas beobachtete uns, das konnten wir spüren.  
Die Frage war nur – was? Während wir panisch immer näher zusammenrückten warfen wir noch einige hilflose Blicke zu Matts immer noch durch die Anomalie schauendem Kopf, der bedeutete uns jetzt mit deutlichen Handbewegungen, möglichst keine Bewegung zu machen. Was natürlich eine Flucht sofort ausschloss.

Wir versuchten verzweifelt, zu orten, woher denn nur das beunruhigende Rascheln der Bäume kam und ich fühlte mich, als würde plötzlich ein eisiger Wind durch die ehemals schwüle Jura-Welt wehen, doch vielleicht war das auch nur in meinem Kopf.

Jedenfalls wurde dieses Nicht-Geschehen von Irgendwas immer nervös-machender und beängstigender, bis dann schließlich etwas passierte, das noch erschreckender war: Zwischen den Bäumen ungefähr zehn Meter vor uns erschien ein Kopf. Wir mussten unsere eigenen in den Nacken legen, um ihn genau sehen zu können – wissentlich ein Objekt in solcher Höhe hatte ich zuletzt im Schwimmbad wahrgenommen, als ich beeindruckt aber auch abgeschreckt zum Fünfmeterbrett hinaufgestarrt hatte. 

Abgeschreckt war ich auch jetzt und meine Beine fingen so an zu zittern, wie es sonst nur passiert, wenn ein Hund in meine Nähe kommt. Mein Herz begann schneller und schneller und schneller zu schlagen und ich konnte spüren wie meine Freundinnen immer näher heranrückten.

„Ach du Scheiße, ist das ein T-Rex?“, flüsterte Jelena mit minimaler Lautstärke, ich erahnte ihre Frage mehr, als dass ich sie verstand.  
Vor Angst war mein Gehirn wie blockiert, doch nach einer Weile kamen die richtigen Worte aus meinem Mund: „Ähm. Wir sind im Jura, also nein. Das dürfte dann ein Allosaurus sein.“  
„Aha.“, meldete sich nun auch Martha mäßig interessiert zu Wort. „Und wie ist der so?“  
„Vor allem mal angeblich noch gefährlicher als ein T-Rex.“  
„Verdammt.“  
„Mhm.“

Dann war unsere Konversation auch schon beendet und wir konnten uns auf das Problem konzentrieren, das gerade vor uns aufragte. Jenes legte den Kopf schief und schnüffelte, was mir irrsinnigerweise den Gedanken einbrachte, wie wir als „moderne“ Lebewesen für seinen Geschmack wohl riechen würden – was hält man als Dino vom Duft nach Deo, Waschmitteln und Kaffee, nach Shampoo, Duschgel und Kaugummi?

Nun, abgestoßen schien er auf jeden Fall nicht zu sein, denn er trat ein paar Schritte hervor und WOW! Also echt. Abgesehen davon, dass ich immer noch zitterte wie verrückt (ja, ich hab in Paniksituationen nicht so die übelste Selbstkontrolle) war ich doch irgendwie voller Bewunderung und Beeindruckthaftigkeit.  
Man liest immer so viel über Dinos, sieht sie im Fernsehen und dann ... stehen sie plötzlich vor einem und sehen viel echter aus als man es sich je vor gestellt hat. In diesem Fall bedeutet „viel echter“ vor allem größer und gefährlicher, aber auch irgendwie ansehnlich. Die Dinohaut schien stabil und rau, ein bisschen wie die eines Elefanten und hatte ein braune Farbe, die leicht ins Rötliche überging. Hübsch, irgendwie.

Ich hatte jedoch nicht lange Gelegenheit, ihn zu bewundern, denn er ging noch einen langsamen Schritt vor und in dem Moment sind wohl irgendwie unsere Gehirne explodiert (metaphorisch gesprochen) und wir rannten in drei verschiedene Richtungen davon. 

Mich hatte es zur Anomalie gezogen, jedoch war ich ca. nach der Hälfte des Weges gestolpert und lag nun auf dem Boden, Martha war zu Captain Becker gerannt und versuchte nun, ihn irgendwie wach zu rütteln während Jelena den selben Weg eingeschlagen hatte, aber zwischendurch dem Drang unterlegen war, hinter einen Busch zu springen und das Beste zu hoffen.

Als der Allosaurier sich dann aber entschloss, ein ohrenbetäubendes (wirklich sehr, sehr lautes) Brüllen auszustoßen verharrten wir vor Schreck bewegungslos.

Wahrscheinlich ist es ein urmenschlicher (und urtierischer) Instinkt, sich bei Gefahr tot zu stellen, doch ich wusste, dass uns das nichts nützen würde. Im ersten Jurassic-Park-Buch wurde zwar noch die Theorie verbreitet, dass Dinosaurier Objekte, die sich nicht bewegen, nicht sehen können, doch im zweiten Buch wurde diese These leider schon wieder widerlegt. Bedauerlich. Hatte irgendwas mit den Augenhöhlen von Dinos im Vergleich zu denen von Fröschen zu tun ...

Der Saurier schnüffelte in der Luft herum, als überlegte er, welchem Duft sich zu folgen lohnte.  
Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und wünschte mir, richtig ekelhaft zu stinken, doch das war scheinbar ein unnützes Unterfangen, denn als ich die Augen wieder öffnete hatte sich das Tier auf den Weg in meine Richtung gemacht.  
Ich würdigte zwar durchaus das Kompliment an meinen Duft, dennoch versuchte ich mich hastig wieder aufzurappeln und halb liegend, halb krabbelnd möglichst weit weg zu schieben.  
In meinem Kopf analysierte ich die Situation rational auf mögliche Fluchtwege, was in etwa so klang: „OHMEINGOTTOHMEINGOTTOHMEINGOTTNEEEEEIIIIN!!“

Ich war fest davon überzeugt, gleich einen äußerst schmerzhaften Tod erleben zu müssen, doch entgegen aller Behauptungen sah ich nicht mein vergangenes Leben vor mir ablaufen, sondern mir wurde aus Panik bloß schwarz und irgendwie schwummrig vor Augen. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass mein Gehirn sich voll auf meinen Gehörsinn konzentrieren konnte, also auf das Knacken der Äste, die unter schweren Füßen zersplitterten und das hungrige Schnauben des Allosaurus.

Doch plötzlich Dran ein anderer Klang an mein Ohr und ich glaubte schon, zu halluzinieren.  
„It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight, risin' up to the challenge of our rival. And the last known survivor stalks his pray in the night...“

Die sich nähernden Schritte hörten abrupt auf und meine Sicht wurde wieder klarer. Ich sah, dass der Dino seinen Blick von mir abgewandt hatte, und als ich seiner Blickrichtung folgte, wurde meine Sicht schon wieder etwas verschwommen, diesmal aber auf Grund von Tränen der Rührung: Da stand Jelena und sang sich die Seele aus dem Leib, um den Dino von mir abzulenken!

„...and he's watching us all with the eyeeeeeee of the tiger!“

Wer solche Freunde hat, braucht sich wirklich um nichts Sorgen zu machen. Außer natürlich jetzt um Jelena, denn ihr Plan war aufgegangen und der Saurier trottete interessiert auf sie zu.

Verzweifelt ging ich in meinem Kopf Lieder durch, die ich nun singen könnte, doch bevor ich zu einem Entschluss kommen konnte, griff Martha ein.

Sie hatte anscheinend aufgegeben, Becker wecken zu wollen und das Nächstliegende getan, nämlich seine EMD geschnappt. Diese hielt sie nun mit beiden Händen und zielte auf den näherkommenden Fleischfresser. Mit nervenaufreibender Geduld wartete sie, bis er nahe genug war, dann schoss sie.

 _Pffffiung_ machte es, doch der Dino taumelte nur leicht verwirrt hin und her.  
Martha schoss sofort noch einmal und diesmal machte es _klonk_ und das riesige Tier lag am Boden.

Adrenalin fläshte über mich hinweg und wohl auch über die beiden anderen, denn in der nächsten Sekunde konnten wir nur noch haltlos kichern und uns umarmen.

Doch die Freude währte nicht lange, denn es ertönte eine strenge Stimme hinter uns: „Seid ihr eigentlich wahnsinnig?!“

Wir drehten uns um und da stand Matt, inzwischen vollständig. Der musste ja wirklich wütend auf uns sein, wenn er die Anomalie durchschritten hatte!  
„Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach durch eine Anomalie gehen! Und erst recht keine Waffe nehmen und damit um euch schießen, wer weiß, was da hätte passieren können.“

„Naja, ich habe uns immerhin das Leben gerettet!“, verteidigte Martha sich und ihre Aktion.

„Nobel. Heldenhaft.“, meinte Matt nur spöttisch. „Aber eigentlich solltet ihr garnicht hier sein. Wahrscheinlich ist es auch noch eure Schuld, dass der Captain hier gerade ohnmächtig herumliegt, oder?“

Mehr oder weniger beschämt blickten wir zu Boden, doch bevor der Teamleiter seine Strafpredigt fortsetzen konnte, kam Emily aus der Anomalie gesprungen. Hm, mit den Regeln schienen sie es an diesem Tag nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen...   
Sie ging zu Matt und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm: „Nun hab doch ein wenig Verständnis, ich denke, auch du kannst nachvollziehen, dass der Anblick einer Anomalie vor allem Neugier hervorruft und man sich nur schwer vor dem Durchschreiten zurückhalten kann. Sei doch einfach froh, dass keiner schwer verletzt ist, und jetzt sollten wir Becker zurückbringen und die Compsognathi einfangen.“

Matt nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern, doch uns würdigte er keines Blickes mehr.   
„Geht zurück!“, meinte Emily, „Wir ziehen Becker!“  
Also begaben wir uns wieder in die Jetztzeit, wo wir von verärgerten Blicken sämtlicher Teammitglieder begrüßt wurden.

Eine peinliche Stille entstand, alle schauten uns vorwurfsvoll an und wir starrten ratlos zurück.  
Es schien, als würden wir gleich weggeschickt werden, doch das wollte ich um jeden Preis verhindern, weshalb ich motiviert ausrief: „Hey, wir haben immerhin überlebt! Und den Allosaurus ge...ge-elektroschockt!“

„Pff...“, meinte Lester und wollte schon beginnen, meine Aussage niederzumachen, als er von Connor unterbrochen wurde.  
„Du weißt, was das für ein Dinosaurier war? Cool!“

Ich nickte stolz und bemühte mich, so zu stehen, dass der Triceratops auf meinem T-Shirt besonders gut zur Geltung kam.

„Würdet ihr sagen, ihr drei kennt euch mit Dinosauriern ein wenig aus?“, fragte er weiter, was wir spontan eifrig bestätigten.  
„Hm. Wenn das so ist, und da ihr euch ja auch hier in der Schule besser auskennt, als wir, dann spricht ja eigentlich nichts dagegen, euch bei der Suche nach den Compys helfen zu lassen. Ich meine, jetzt, wo hier schonmal hier seid ...“  
Fragend guckte er in die Runde.

Niemand erhob Einspruch und als dann auch noch Becker durch die Anomalie getragen wurde, verlagerte sich das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit sowieso auf den Soldaten, der inzwischen wieder wach war und zu sprechen begann, und was er sagte, verschlug uns den Atem.


	9. Chapter 9

Noch immer konnten wir nicht glauben, was der Captain gesagt hatte.  
„Ich bin nicht von einem Dinosaurier durch die Anomalie geschleppt worden, sondern von Menschen.“  
Die Worte schienen in der Stille nachzuhallen und dann stellte jeder aufgeregte Fragen, die Becker aber auch nicht wirklich beantworten konnte.  
„Wer war es?“ - „Ich weiß nicht, zwei Männer, die ich noch nie gesehen habe!“  
„Was wollten sie?“ - „Sie versuchten, mich tiefer in den Wald zu ziehen, gerieten dann aber wohl in Panik und der eine schlug mich mit einem Stein ohnmächtig.“  
Er betastete eine Beule an seinem Kopf.   
„Das Komischste aber war, dass ich kein Wort verstand, was sie sagten, ich glaube, sie sprachen Deutsch!“

Wieder starrten uns unzählige Augenpaare vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Das heißt, sie sind wahrscheinlich von eurer Schule,“ stellte Lester überflüssigerweise fest. „Also, habt ihr irgendeine Idee?“  
„Oh, zwei Männer von unserer Schule, großartig! Das macht die Sache ja relativ einfach, bei dein 30 bis 40 Lehrern, die wir hier haben und den über 100 Oberstufenschülern!“ Marthas Stimme triefte vor Spott.

„Wie sahen die Männer denn aus?“, bemühte sich Jelena, Hilfreiches ans Licht zu bringen.  
„Sie beide waren relativ groß, der eine von ihnen hatte kurze schwarze Haare und abstehende Ohren, der zweite hatte leuchtend rote Haare und trug eine Brille. Komischerweise schienen sich die beiden gar nicht wirklich zu mögen, sondern ihre meisten Gespräche klangen wie Streitereien.“  
„Aaaahaaa!“, sagte ich und hob erklärend meinen Zeigefinger in die Höhe. „Die kenne ich. Das klingt nach Herr Wolf und Herr Fuchs - _Namen mal wieder aus Datenschutzgründen geändert, und da ich mit „Frau Fisch“ ja schon im Tierreich war, dachte ich, ich bleib mal beim Animalischen -_ , die sind zwei Physiklehrer und können sich wirklich nicht besonders leiden. Fraglich, warum sie hier gemeinsame Sache machen!“

Jetzt schien Lester wieder kurz vor dem Ausrasten:  
„Und was zur Hölle hat diese beiden dann veranlasst, durch einen Haufen Lichtsplitter zu steigen und einen im Auftrag der Regierung handelnden Soldaten K.O. zu schlagen und 150 Millionen Jahre in die Vergangenheit zu schleppen?“  
„Na, das weiß ich doch auch nicht ...“, gab ich kleinlaut zu.  
Guten Eindruck bei Lester machen? _Epic Fail._

„Ok, was machen wir jetzt?“   
Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass Matt versuchte, seine Gedanken beisammen zu halten. „Es steht wohl außer Frage, dass wir noch einmal durch die Anomalie gehen müssen ...“  
„Aber doch nicht sofort!“, wandte Connor ein. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir zunächst die Compys wieder einfangen, währenddessen bleibt Becker – aber diesmal am besten nicht alleine – hier und bewacht die Anomalie. Wer weiß, vielleicht kommen die beiden ja ganz von alleine wieder zurück, wenn sie erstmal Bekanntschaft mit ein paar Urzeitechsen gemacht haben!“

„Ich hoffe nur, dass sie auch vollständig zurückkommen, ich will dieser ach-so-freundlichen Schulleiterin von vorhin nicht erklären müssen, wie einige Gliedmaßen ihrer Lehrkräfte abhanden kamen ...“, murmelte Lester in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Matt entschloss sich, teamleitermäßig durchzugreifen und entschied: „Nun gut, dann machen wir es so: Becker ist der offizielle Beschützer von Zivilisten und Vollidioten, er wird sich im Jura auf die Suche nach den beiden Lehrern machen, in meiner Begleitung – Emily, du bewachst die Anomalie, ist das in Ordnung? Gut. Der Rest, also Connor, Abby, James und ihr drei Mädchen bildet am besten zwei Truppen und sucht die Compsognathi.“

„WAS? Ich bin hier, um eine Panik der Schulleitung zu vermeiden, nicht um Drecksarbeit zu machen!“, begehrte Lester auf, doch Matt war in einem derartigen Autoritätsflow, dass er ihn mit nur einem Blick zum Schweigen bringen konnte.

Die drei für die Suche eingeteilten ARCler standen nun da und starrten Jelena, Martha und mich an, als müsste man im Sportunterricht Fußballmannschaften wählen und sie wüssten nicht, wen von den drei verbliebenen Opfern sie sich antun wollten.

Ich beschloss, ihnen die Entscheidung zu erleichtern und und stellte mich fröhlich strahlend hinter Lester in einer Reihe auf.

Oder auch nicht ganz so fröhlich strahlend, im echten Leben bin ich nämlich mehr so schüchtern und so. Aber auch egal, jedenfalls stand ich dann da. Und dann geschah der große Verrat von Leuten, die sich „Freundinnen“ schimpfen ...

Zunächst geschah es mit Martha: Sie betrachtete prüfend mich, dann Lester und dann Connor und Abby. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Sie rümpfte die Nase. Sie stellte sich hinter Connor und Abby.

Ich guckte möglichst erschrocken, entsetzt und wahnsinnig schockiert in Jelenas Richtung: Sie sollte mich nicht auch noch alleine lassen!

Doch sie reagierte wie Martha: Prüfender Blick nach links. Prüfender Blick nach rechts. Entschuldigender Blick zu mir. Und *wupp * schon war sie hinter Connor und Abby gehuscht.

Nun stand ich also alleine hinter Lester und er starrte mich genauso panisch an, wie ich ihn.  
Ich versuchte, möglichst seriös und un-fangirlhaft auszusehen und da ihm anscheinend kein höflicher Grund einfiel, sich gegen eine Zusammenarbeit mit mir zu wehren, verließen wir zwei Suchtrupps den Physiksaal.  
Draußen besprachen wir, dass Lester und ich im Untergeschoss nachsehen würden, die anderen erstmal treppauf laufen.

Ich warf meinen, mich schmählich im Stich gelassen habenden, Freundinnen noch einen zornigen Blick zu und eilte dann hinter Lester her, der schon voraus geschritten war.  
Wir gingen die Treppe hinunter und liefen ins Foyer und mir fiel mal wieder auf, dass eine Schule doch eine ganz andere Stimmung verbreitet, wenn sie ganz leer ist. Irgendwie ... magisch. Jedenfalls ein bisschen.  
Lester schien das jedoch nicht so zu sehen, denn als er sich umblickte, schüttelte er missbilligend den Kopf – was auch teilweise verständlich war, denn jetzt fielen auch mir all die verpackungsmüllartigen Artefakte und teilweise auch angebissenen Pausenbrote auf, die den Boden zierten. Nein, wir sind gewiss nicht die reinlichste Schule von allen.

„Oh, SCHEISSE!“, entfuhr es mir plötzlich und ich zuckte zusammen.  
Erschrocken wandte sich Lester um: „Was, hast du etwas gesehen?“  
„Nein ... es ist nur ... mein Handy hat in der Hosentasche vibriert, daran werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen ...“

Das war mir verdammt peinlich und ich lief rot an, bevor ich das Telefon aus der Hose angelte und die eingegangene SMS von Jelena las:

**Schon Dinos gefunden?  
Was läuft mit Lester**

 

Ich lief noch röter an, soweit das überhaupt möglich war, und antwortete:

**Altah, lass das! -.-  
Nix läuft, auch keine Dinos!  
Was ist bei euch so los?**

 

Lester warf mir einen genervten Blick zu und ich vermutete zu hören, dass er leise etwas mit der „technikabhängigen Jugend von heute“ in sich hineinmurmelte.

Das konnte ich natürlich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen und so bemühte ich mich, mit dem mal wieder aus dem Raum stürmenden Lester Schritt zu halten, und zu meiner Verteidigung anzubringen: „Ich bin überhaupt nicht technikabhängig! Eben hat Jelena mich angeschrieben, nicht ich sie ... ansonsten benutze ich mein Handy kaum ... Na gut, von Computer und Internet bin ich vielleicht abhängig, aber nur, weil ich Fanfiktions schreibe und lese -“

In sprachlosem Entsetzen blieb Lester ruckartig stehen und stieß her vor: „Du bist so ein Fanfiktion-Mensch?!“  
Man kann fast behaupten, ich war in dem Augenblick noch geschockter als er: „Sie ... Sie kennen Fanfiktions?“  
„Natürlich kenne ich sowas, heutzutage bleibt einem ja auch nichts erspart ... finde ich übrigens entsetzlich, dieses Geschreibsel.“  
„Ähm, naja, das kann man aber nicht so verallgemeinern – aber wie kommen Sie denn dazu, sich mit Fanfiktions zu befassen?“  
„Das klären wir später, da wird Connor euch wohl noch eine große Offenbarung machen müssen ... aber jetzt konzentrieren wir uns am besten auf unsere Aufgabe und gehen dort runter!“

Er zeigte auf eine Treppe, die in die Kellerräume der Schule führte.

Mit vor Schreck offenem Mund sah ich ihn an: „Aber ... aber ... das geht nicht!“  
„Wieso sollte das nicht gehen, wer sagt das?“  
„Das ist verboten ... und daran sollten wir uns halten, am Ende erwischt uns noch DER MEISTER.“  
„Wer?“

_Tja, mit DEM MEISTER ist das so eine Sache. Ich hätte ihm gerne so ein Tiernamen-Pseudonym gegeben, wie sämtlichen vorkommenden Lehrern, doch gibt es einfach kein Tier, das in sich all die Legenden von Macht, Unbezwingbarkeit und Strenge in sich vereint, die DEM MEISTER eigen sind, weshalb ich ihn Lester auch unter jenem epischen Namen vorstellte, um dann zu erläutern:_

„Unser Hausmeister! Er ist unsagbar böse und gefährlich und ich möchte nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn er uns im Keller erwischt!“  
„Ach, Unsinn. So schlimm wird er schon nicht sein. Wir gehen da jetzt runter, falls es dich beruhigt, können wir ja einfach sehr leise sein.“

Das taten wir also.  
Immer noch nicht überzeugt setzte ich mucksmäuschenstill einen Fuß vor den anderen und hielt nahezu den Atem an, bis plötzlich „AAAAH! Verfluchtnochmal was ist denn das für ...“ Schon wieder mein Handy und mein Schreckenslaut war keineswegs unauffällig ausgefallen.  
Lester verdrehte genervt die Augen und ich zog mein Handy hervor und las Jelenas Nachricht.  
„Die anderen haben ein paar Compys gefunden!“, gab ich kund, doch bevor Lester reagieren konnte hörte man laute und drohend langsame Schritte, die sich der Kellertreppe näherten und eine beängstigend tiefe Stimme fragte: „Ist da jemand im Keller?“

„Renn, renn!“  
Ich stürmte voran, schubste Lester fast die letzten Stufen hinunter und zerrte ihn hinein in einen Raum, der zur hinteren Wand hin immer dunkler wurde.  
„Wenn ER uns sieht, werden wir sterben!“


	10. Chapter 10

Lester schien mir immer noch nicht zu glauben, dass der Hausmeister wirklich so gefährlich war, doch wenigstens blieb er mucksmäuschenstill an der Wand stehen.  
Im Keller war es dunkel und ruhig, deshalb hörten wir nur zu deutlich die schweren Schritte, die sich die Treppe hinunter auf uns zubewegten.  
All meine Instinkte rieten mir, das zu tun, was ich immer tue, wenn ich in Panik verfalle: mir die Augen zuzuhalten; doch ich riss mich zusammen. Dann tauchte auch schon die Silhouette eines Mannes am Fuße der Treppe auf.

Verdammt.  
„Hallo?! Wer ist da? Hier darf man nicht sein!“, ertönte eine herrische Stimme.  
Lester mag diesen Satz nicht unbedingt verstanden haben, da der Hausmeister Deutsch sprach, doch den Tonfall empfand er wohl in jedem Fall als Kriegserklärung.  
Er rückte seine Krawatte zurecht und trat aus dem Schatten hervor, bereit zum Kampf.

„Hören Sie mal – Sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, was hier vorgeht, also denke ich mal, dass Sie der letzte sind, der das Recht hat, Fragen oder Anforderungen zu stellen. Warum gehen Sie nicht nach Hause und lassen uns erledigen, was zu erledigen ist?“, zischte er.

Der Meister brauchte wohl einen Moment, sich zu fangen, doch dann entgegnete er gleichsam wütend und nun auf Englisch: „Sie sind es, der keine Ahnung hat, ich weiß genau, was hier vorgeht! Soll ich Ihnen mal was zeigen?“

Lester war irritiert. „Was soll das heißen, Sie wissen Bescheid? Und was wollen Sie mir zeigen?“

Da lachte der Hausmeister spöttisch auf und lief auf uns zu. Ich überlegte kurz, panisch wegzulaufen, doch vielleicht wollte er uns wirklich nur etwas zeigen?  
Schließlich stand er genau an der Stelle, an der auch Lester und ich uns versteckt hatten und tastete an der Wand herum. Was zur Hölle?  
Doch dann hörte man ein leises Klicken und eine geheime Tür schwang auf! Bevor wir reagieren konnten hatte der Meister uns beide auch schon mit den Worten „Viel Spaß!“ hineingeschubst und die Tür hinter uns wieder zugeschlagen.  
Na toll.

Es war stockfinster und wir befanden uns in einem engen Gang, von dem wahrscheinlich außer dem Hausmeister niemand etwas wusste. Dabei bekam ich doch schon in Fahrstühlen Platzangst!  
Panisch begann ich, an der Wand herumzukratzen, doch nichts geschah.  
„Ganz ruhig. Ganz ruhig ...“, murmelte Lester, doch ich wusste nicht, ob er damit mich oder sich selbst beruhigen wollte.

„Mal sehen, ob wir hier einen Handyempfang haben ...“ Er hob sein Handy in die Luft und ein glückliches Lächeln erfüllte sein Gesicht. In der nächsten Sekunde hatte er schon ein paar Tasten gedrückt und hielt sich das Gerät ans Ohr und wartete. Und wartete.  
Irgendwann, nachdem sein Gesichtsausdruck zusehends ungeduldiger geworden war schien endlich jemand am anderen Ende ranzugehen. 

Doch anscheinend lief es da nicht so, wie geplant, denn anstatt die Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, unsere dramatische Situation zu schildern, sagte er nur: „Hallo, ich...Was?---Oh.---Oh mein Gott. Viel Glück!“

Er wandte sich mir schulterzuckend zu: „Die anderen scheinen gerade ein kleines Problem mit den Minidinos zu haben, ich glaube, wir müssen uns selbst behelfen. Wenigstens wissen wir nun, dass wir Handyempfang haben! Hast du eine Ahnung, wo dieser Gang hier hinführt?“

Zunächst schüttelte ich den Kopf, doch dann kam mir die Erleuchtung: „Doch ... klar! Aber ich dachte immer, das wären nur Gerüchte! Also, es ist so: Schon immer behaupteten viele Schüler, dass es einen Gang unter unserer Schule gibt, der zu der Realschule nebenan führt ... scheinbar ist das wirklich so!“

„Das heißt, wir müssen nur dem Gang da folgen und kommen in einer anderen, nicht dinoverseuchten Schule wieder raus? Das klingt perfekt!“

Doch wie immer, wenn etwas perfekt klingt, ist es zu schön, um wahr zu sein.  
Wir wollten uns gerade tiefer in den Gang hineinbegeben als wir scharrende und quietschende Geräusche vernahmen, die sich auf uns zubewegten. Wie erstarrt blieben wir stehen und zuckten zurück als hinter einer Kurve eine kleine Compy-Gäng auftauchte und fröhlich auf uns zu hüpfte.

Was jetzt? Meine Sprühflasche hat ich weggestellt, somit waren wir waffen- und wehrlos.  
Allerdings waren die Compys ja auch nur kniehoch, von daher sollten wir das überleben können.  
Theoretisch. Ich dachte wieder an den Typen aus Jurassic Park zurück, der von den kleinen Viechern gehetzt und schließlich bei lebendigem Leibe zerfetzt worden war und mir wurde doch etwas mulmiger zu Mute. Doch der war ja schließlich auch unfreundlich und dumm gewesen. „Kleine Sünden bestraft der Liebe Gott sofort.“ und so weiter.

Als die ersten Compsognathi begannen, uns anzuspringen, schlugen und traten wir recht unkoordiniert um uns, doch es schien zu helfen, fürs erste, doch irgendwie mussten wir schnell wieder hier raus.

„Gib mir Rückendeckung!“, wagte ich, Lester zu befehlen und stürzte zu der Wand zurück, wo die geheime Tür verborgen war. Wenn ich sie nur irgendwie öffnen können würde...

Hinter mir tönten die Kampfgeräusche und schließlich ein triumphierender Schrei von Lester: „HA! Ich hab einen gefangen, das scheint die anderen einzuschüchtern.“  
Fassungslos drehte ich mich um – und tatsächlich. Irgendwie war es Lester gelungen, aus seiner Krawatte eine Art Lasso zu knüpfen, mit dem er sich einen kleinen Compy eingefangen hatte, der nun herzzerreißend um Hilfe quiekte. In der Tat schienen die anderen Dinos davon ziemlich beeindruckt und waren einige Schritte zurückgedrehte.  
„Den behalte ich erstmal! Hunde habe ich ja nie gemocht, aber mit so einem Dinosaurier an der Leine kann ich meine Mitmenschen sicher dazu bewegen, mehr Abstand zu halten.“ Er grinste fast fröhlich.

Als könnte die Situation nicht noch perfekter werden, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür hinter uns.  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. „Stephan?! Was machst DU denn hier? Und woher weißt du von der Tür?“

„Äh ... keine Ahnung!“, war seine Antwort, denn das war Stephans Antwort auf so gut wie alles.  
„Ich bin hiergeblieben, weil alles so seltsam war ... und du hast oft genug vom ARC erzählt, da fielen mir die Autos mit den Aufklebern natürlich sofort auf. Hm. Dann bin ich dem Hausmeister gefolgt, weil er mir verdächtig vorkam und hab gesehen, wie er euch eingesperrt hat. Dann hat mich gesehen und mir einen harte Gegenstand auf den Kopf geschlagen und ich bin ohnmächtig geworden ... jetzt bin ich wieder wach geworden und hier, um euch zu befreien.“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als sei das keine große Sache.

„Woah ... Stephan! Das ist ... krass.“ Ich wusste meine Dankbarkeit nicht in anderen Worten auszudrücken und sogar Lester rang sich ein „Danke, Junge, dein Auftauchen war recht praktisch.“ ab.

Stephan sah ihn kritisch an: „Sind Sie dieser Lester?“  
„Ja ... woher kennst du mich?!“  
„Rosa hat ein Bild von Ihnen auf ihrem Schulordner und ihrem Handy.“

Oh Gott. Vielen Dank, Stephan. Ich werde ab jetzt Mauern zwischen mir und meine Sitznachbarn errichten müssen.  
Ich laufe knallrot an und Lester wirft mir einen seltsamen Blick zu.  
Nachdem ich wieder klar denken kann, möchte ich mit Mordabsichten auf Stephan zustürzen doch da bemerke ich, dass sein Blick seltsam glasig ist und er vor und zurück schwankt.  
„Ups. Ich glaube, der Schlag war doch etwas heftiger.“  
Mit diesen Worten plumpste er wieder zu Boden.

Mist. Ratlos blickte ich auf den vor mir liegenden und überlegte. Dann kniete ich mich neben ihn und versuchte, an seinem Handgelenk einen Puls zu fühlen, doch ich fühlte nichts. „Verdammt, Lester, Stephan ist tot!“ Ich begann, wieder in Panik zu geraten.  
Lester kniete sich neben mich, fasste Stephans Handgelenk und sah mich entnervt an: „Er hat einen Puls.“  
Ich lächelte erleichtert. Super, ich war einfach nur unfähig! Das hätte mir eigentlich klar sein müssen, ich kann nicht einmal meinen eigenen Puls ertasten.

_Das kann ich übrigens immer noch nicht, weshalb ich schon seit einigen Jahren den Verdacht hege, entweder ein Vampir oder ein Zombie zu sein. Dagegen spricht allerdings, dass ich weder perfekt und wunderschön bin, noch ständig verwesende Körperteile verliere._

„Jetzt aber los, wir müssen den anderen helfen!“  
Keiner von uns hatte Lust, sich um die Compys im Geheimgang zu kümmern, das sollte jemand mit Waffe tun. So stürmten wir also die Treppe wieder hoch und hörten schon von weitem laute Geräusche aus dem Physiksaal dringen.  
Wir swuschten durch die Tür, sicher ein beeindruckender Anblick, vor allem, da Lester immer noch den Compy an seiner Krawattenleine hinter sich herschleifte. Leider kam uns keine gebührende Beachtung zu, die anderen waren mit etwas viel Spannenderem beschäftigt: Dem Hausmeister.

Er war in ein heftiges Streitgespräch mit so gut wie jedem vertieft und wollte wohl unbedingt durch die Anomalie treten, was Becker zu verhindern versuchte, doch der Meister reagierte beunruhigend unbeunruhigt auf seine gezückte Waffe.

Endlich hatte Abby uns bemerkt und besaß die Gnade, uns über die aktuelle Lage zu informieren: „Die Compys sind alle wieder durch die Anomalie geschickt worden, von daher ist alles gut. Dann ist jedoch dieser Typ hier aufgetaucht und möchte unbedingt auch durch, er behauptete, die anderen beiden da drinnen würden auf ihn zählen. Die müssen wir noch schnellstmöglich in die Gegenwart befördern ...“

Diese nahm Lester mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis: „Ein guter Anfang, nur in einer Sache muss ich euch enttäuschen: Es sind nicht alle Dinosaurier wieder zurück gegangen, es befinden sich noch einige in einem Geheimgang unter der Schule.“

Abby seufzte: „Herrje, na dann.“ Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Lesters neuen 'Freund': „Ähm, ich gehe aber davon aus, dass wir den kleinen, den Sie da an der Leine haben, aber sofort in seine Welt zurückbringen dürfen?“

Nun warf Lester ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu: „Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Ich wollte schon immer einmal ein Haustier haben, das anderen Angst macht, und was Ihnen mit ihrem Flugsaurier erlaubt ist, sollten sie auch mir erlauben. Perry bleibt.“

„Perry?“ Abby lachte ungläubig. „Wie Peregrine, Ihr zweiter Vorname?“  
„Natürlich nicht. Wie Perry Cox aus Scrubs, er ist so erfrischend bösartig.“

Ich ob Abby oder ich überraschter war, denn uns beiden hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.  
Perry der Compsognathus hingegen schien sich bei Lester gar nicht so unwohl zu fühlen, denn nun rieb er sich katzenartig an dessen Bein.  
Woah, wenn Connor auch das im Fernsehen zeigen würde, würden sich die Zuschauer nicht mehr einkriegen!

Doch zunächst hatten wir andere Probleme, auf Nummer eins der Liste stand der Hausmeister, der inzwischen einen Faustkampf mit Becker begonnen hatte und sich gar nicht mal so schlecht schlug.


	11. Chapter 11

Wir starrten mit offenen Mündern zum Hausmeister und Becker, und mit "wir" meine ich wirklich alle. Niemand konnte glauben, dass sich jemand tatsächlich auf einen Kampf mit diesem Waffennarr einlassen würde!  
Sogar Becker selbst wirkte eher ungläubig als angriffslustig und so schützte er sich nur selber gegen die wütenden Faustschläge, anstatt einfach anzugreifen.  
Doch plötzlich schien im Meister eine Wandlung vorzugehen: Seine Schläge wurden langsamer, seine Bewegungen unkoordinierter. Dann fiel er, nachdem Becker anscheinend einen Schlag zu heftig abgewehrt hatte, nahe der Anomalie auf den Boden und rührte sich nicht. Becker erschrak über seine eigene Kraft und ging mit entschuldigend erhobenen Händen einen Schritt zurück.  
Auf diesen Moment schien der Hausmeister gewartet zu haben: Schneller, als irgendjemand reagieren konnte, war er aufgesprungen und mit dem Schrei "Yiiiha!" durch die Anomalie entschwunden.

Becker guckte betreten und der Rest wusste nicht, ob nun Lachen oder Weinen angesagt war. Einerseits war es zu komisch, wie der Hausmeister ihn ausgetrickst hatte, andererseits waren nun dummerweise drei Zivilisten auf der anderen Seite der Anomalie.

"Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei - irgendjemand von uns muss da nochmal 'durch!", gab Matt das Offensichtliche kund.  
Aber wer? Sollte man die drei mit Waffengewalt oder mit Überredungskunst zurückbefördern?  
Eine heftige Diskussion entbrannte, in deren Verlauf Lester auf einmal den Raum verließ, woraufhin draußen auf dem Gang komische Geräusche ertönten, doch darauf achtete niemand, alle waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Meinung durchzusetzen.  
Als Lester dann den Raum wieder betrat und "Stopp!" rief, wurden schlagartig alle still. "Ich werde gehen!", sprach er und keiner wagte zu widersprechen - er sah so anders aus!  
Er hatte den kleinen Dinosaurier von seiner Krawattenleine befreit und sich selbige im Abenteuermodus stirnbandmäßig um den Kopf gebunden. Perry den Compsognathus trug er liebevoll im Arm.

"Ich weiß nicht ganz, ob Sie der Richtige dafür sind ...", murmelte schließlich Connor, der die Augen kaum von dem Bild abwenden konnte, das sich uns allen bot.  
"Ich bin ganz gewiss der Richtige dafür - mit einer simplen Einschüchterungstaktik werden wir die Herren zur Rückkehr bewegen. Nicht wahr, Perry?" Liebevoll stubste er den Kopf des Dinos mit dem Zeigefinger an, worauf dieser begann, seine Finger abzulecken.

Oohh, war das süß! Ich schmolz quasi dahin und sofort entstanden Pläne in meinem Kopf, dieses hinreissende Bild für eine Fanfiktion zu verwenden, doch wahrscheinlich würde das viel zu OOC rüberkommen ... schade, das wäre lustig geworden.

Doch es kam noch viel krasser:  
Lester setzte Perry auf den Boden, wo der nicht etwa weglief, sondern nur seinen schmalen kleinen Kopf schief legte und in die Luft schnüffelte. Dann pfiff er (ihr wisst schon...NICHT Perry!) scharf auf zwei Fingern und der Dino hob aufmerksam den Kopf. Als der ARC-Leiter dann begann, mit den Armen wedelnde Bewegungen zu vollführen folgte die kleine Echse den Anweisungen genau und lief kreuz und quer durch den Raum, auf einen neuerlichen Pfiff setzte er sich wieder zu Füßen seines Herrchens nieder.  
"Seht ihr? Ich wusste sofort, dass Perry und ich auf einer Wellenlänge sind! Und wenn ich den Männern da drin mit einer ganzen dressierten Dinoherde drohe, die in der Lage wäre, sie bei lebendigem Leibe in Stücke zu reissen, weden sie wohl nicht lange zögern und wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehren!" Er verschränkte die Arme und lächelte siegessicher.

Auf Grund eines emotionalen Überschwanges umarmte ich spontan Jelena und seufzte hingerissen: "Ist er nicht toll? So grausam und blutrünstig!"  
"Ähm, nein?!", war ihre Reaktion und auch sonst schien niemand meine Begeisterung zu teilen, zumindest fiel niemand Lester um den Hals, was doch durchaus der Situation angemessen war, wie ich fand.

Schließlich wurde mangels eines besseren Vorschlages entschieden, dass Lester wirklich mit Perry durch die Anomalie gehen sollte. Die beiden verschwanden und nun hieß es warten.  
Martha überwand als Erste die etwas steife Atmosphäre und ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf einem tisch nieder und bald folgte der Rest ihrem Beispiel.  
"Ich frage mich ...", sinnierte Emily, "... wie es sein kann, dass diese drei Männer einfach ohne zu zögern durch die Anomalie zu schreiten wagten? Sollten sie nicht irgend so etwas wie eine natürliche Scheu vor in der Luft schwebenden Lichtsplittern haben?"  
"Stimmt ... wenn ich mich an meine erste Anomalie erinnere, bekomme ich heute noch eine Gänsehaut!", stimmte Abby zu.  
"Ihr kennt diese Lehrer doch - haben sie je den Eindruck gemacht, nicht aus dieser Zeit zu stammen oder Ähnliches?", versuchte Matt einen Deutungsansatz.  
Martha lachte auf: "Wirkte jemals irgendein Lehrer als sei er auf der Höhe der Zeit?!"  
Bevor jemand antworten konnte ertönte von der Tür her ein Geräusch. 

Stephan erlebte ein episches Comeback indem er zur Tür hereintaumelte wobei ihm ein Rinnsal Blut von der Schläfe tropfte.  
"Ich weiß, wieso die Lehrer da drinnen sind - bevor der Hausmeister mich KO geschlagen hat, habe ich ein Gespräch mitbekommen."  
Ein unhörbares "Badadadammmm" schien sich im Raum zu verbreiten und Becker raufte sich verweifelt die Haare - "WARUM zur Hölle können Schüler nicht einfach die Schule evakuieren, wenn man es ihnen befielt?"  
"Äh, keine Ahnung!", antwortete Stephan, woraufhin Becker gereizt kundtat: "Das war keine Frage! Und jetzt erzähl schon, was das für ein Gespräch war!" 

„Also, eigentlich war das ja schon eine Frage, nämlich eine rhetorische ...“, wandte Stephan ein, besann sich auf Grund Beckers' Blick dann aber eines besseren und fuhr fort, „... das ist jetzt aber egal. Auf jeden Fall habe ich zufällig gehört, wie sich Herr Wolf, Herr Fuchs und der Hausmeister über eine Fernsehserie namens Primeval unterhielten und weil ich wusste, dass auch Jelena und Rosa die gucken, hab ich gedacht, dass das ja ganz interessant werden könnte und bin stehengeblieben und habe gelauscht. Es ging auf jeden Fall darum, dass die drei auch voll Fans von der Serie waren und die haben die ganze Zeit gejubelt, dass sie schon immer wussten, dass das alles Wirklichkeit ist und so weiter. Sie haben davon geschwärmt, wie gerne sie mal Zeitreisen machen wollten und dass sie auf jeden Fall versuchen würden, durch so ein Anomaliendings zu gelangen, wenn keiner hinguckt. Der Hausmeister hat die Aufgabe bekommen, die Anomalie möglichst lange offen zu lassen, indem er verhindert, dass die kleinen Dinos gefangen werden, deshalb hat er sie in den Gängen unter der Schule eingesperrt. Naja, und nachdem das besprochen worden war haben sie mich entdeckt und der Hausmeister hat versucht, mich zu erschlagen.“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Die ARCler waren in höchstem Maße irritiert von Stephans unbeteiligtem Erzählstil, doch wir anderen kannten das ja schon zur Genüge.  
Doch als Abby verwundert fragte „Was bitte ist denn Primeval?“ bemerkten wir, dass Stephans Apathie durchaus nicht das einzige war, das Irritation hervorrief.

Ich wollte gerade zu einer weitschweifigen Erklärung ansetzen, als Connor plötzlich rot anlief und etwas Unverständliches murmelte, was er aufgrund allgemeiner Ratlosigkeit noch einmal lauter wiederholte: „Das sind wir und das ARC. Im Fernsehen.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich im Fernsehen sein möchte!“, sagte Emily bestimmt und die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Aber stimmt, du hattest doch diese Zettel ausgeteilt, dass wir uns nicht wundern sollen, falls uns jemand zu kennen scheint! Glaubst du nicht, das wäre nun ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt für eine Erklärung?“

Connor schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, jetzt nicht, das erkläre ich erst im nächsten Kapitel. Jetzt kommt erstmal Lester mit den beiden Lehrern zurück, die wir überreden müssen, das Zeitreisen besser sein zu lassen!“

Und so geschah es. Völlig überraschend stolperten drei Männer - unsere Lehrer und der Hausmeister - durch die Anomalie und gleich darauf Lester, Perry wieder im Arm.  
Kaum hatten sie den Physiksaal betreten, stellten sich ihnen Becker, Matt und Connor angriffslustig entgegen, doch die Lehrer hoben abwehrend die Hände über den Kopf um ihre Friedfertigkeit zu demonstrieren, einzig der Hausmeister blieb mürrisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aaalso.“, Matt sprach langsam und vorsichtig, als rede er zu Verrückten. „Können Sie uns vielleicht erklären, woher Sie von Anomalien wissen und was sie dazu bewegt hat, eine zu betreten?“

„Woher wir von den Anomalien wissen, ist die Frage ernst gemeint? Ich glaub's einfach nicht ... Sie lassen doch alles was Ihr Team tut im Fernsehen ausstrahlen!“ Herr Wolf begann zu lachen.

„Im Fernsehen – also meines Wissens wird das nicht ... Connor, wolltest du nicht etwas erklären?!“  
Matt war wütend und überrascht und Connor schien am liebsten im Boden versinken zu wollen, doch bevor Matt seinen Teamkollegen völlig in Grund und Boden reden konnte sprang ausgerechnet Lester hilfsbereit bei: „Liebe Leute, ich muss euch etwas Überraschendes mitteilen: Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dass einiges, was wir erleben, einige Informationen über die Anomalien, im Fernsehen gezeigt werden. Ich habe versucht, so zu tun, als wäre ich irritiert, wenn Leute Anomalien kenne, als würde ich mir wahnsinnige Sorgen um Geheimhaltung machen doch in Wirklichkeit war mir von vorneherein klar, dass wir zumindest einigen Schülern bekannt vorkommen würden ...“

Von da an wurde aufgeregt durcheinander geredet, alle sprachen erzürnt auf Lester ein, bis es diesem schließlich zu bunt wurde: „Ja, glaubt ihr denn, es würde mir Spaß machen, meine Persönlichkeit so entblöst zu sehen? Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, welches Schicksal Seriencharaktere erwartet – über uns werden Fanfiktions geschrieben, Leute, _Fanfiktions_!“


	12. Chapter 12

Noch immer herrschte im Physiksaal eine ziemlich chaotische Atmosphäre.  
Die ARCler hatten nicht aufgehört, auf Lester einzureden, anscheinend hatte ihnen das Wort „Fanfiktions“ nicht den selben Stromschlag verpasst wie mir – ich bin bestimmt knallrot geworden!  
Sie dagegen wussten wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, was das war.  
Einzig Becker schien sich noch auf seine ursprüngliche Aufgabe zu besinnen und tänzelte wachsam um die zwei Lehrer und den Hausmeister herum, fest gewillt, diese nicht schon wieder entkommen zu lassen.

Endlich wurde es Lester zu bunt, er brüllte: „Ruhe! Sagt mal, wolltet ihr nun eine Erklärung oder nicht?!“ Natürlich gab es nichts, was gerade sehnlicher gewünscht wurde, von daher konnte er sich der Aufmerksam aller Anwesenden sicher sein.  
Er atmete tief durch und rief dann Connor zu sich. „So. Vor euch stehen die beiden Leute, die Schuld daran haben, dass das ARC, die Anomalien und ihr alle fast international bekannt sind.“  
Ein entsetztes Aufatmen ging durch die Reihen, doch er ließ sich davon nicht stören.  
„Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass wir irgendwann an die Öffentlichkeit würden treten müssen, und das im Idealfall möglichst früh. Je länger wir damit warten würden, desto größer würde die Chance, dass dank der Presse alles unfreiwillig ans Licht käme. Allerdings – den Menschen einfach knallharte Tatsachen vor die Nase stellen schien mir unmöglich zu bewerkstelligen, ohne Panik auszulösen. Irgendwann allerdings kam mir eine Idee: Was, wenn wir den Leuten genau das zeigen, was passiert, ohne jedoch zu verraten, dass es Wirklichkeit ist? Zunächst hatte ich den Plan, euch bei euren Einsätzen filmen zu lassen, weshalb ich mit Connor sprach, er schien sich in solchen Dingen am besten auszukennen. Aber er hatte eine noch viel bessere Idee ...“

Man hörte deutlich, wie es ihm widerstrebte, so lobend über Connor zu sprechen, doch nun übernahm jener selbst das Wort: „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ihr das wusstet, aber in den USA gibt es über 35 000 Elvis-Imitatoren!“  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du das wusstest, aber das interessiert mich eigentlich überhaupt nicht!“, grummelte der Hausmeister, war danach jedoch schnell wieder still, da er wohl doch ziemlich neugierig war.

Connor seufzte auf. „Seht ihr den Zusammenhang nicht?“  
„Zwischen Elvis und Urzeitmonstern? Beide sind tot?“, versuchte ich es, doch das war anscheinend die falsche Antwort.  
„Nein, das meine ich nicht! Denkt doch mal nach: Was ist nötig, um ein Elvis-Imitator zu werden?“  
Ratloses Schweigen, Connor wurde zusehends ungeduldiger: „Man muss Elvis natürlich bis zu einem gewissen Grad ähnlich sehen! Das bedeutet, dass Evis mindestens 35 000 Quasi-Doppelgänger alleine in Amerika hat und somit jeder von uns auch. Von daher war es gar nicht so schwer, Schauspieler aufzutreiben, die unserem Team relativ ähnlich sehen. So schrieben wir also die Drehbücher in denen wir einfach unsere echten Erlebnisse nacherzählten und erdachten die fiktiven Serienschöpfer Tim Haines und Adrian Hodges.“

Das verschlug den zuhörenden Zivilisten (also uns) erst einmal die Sprache.  
Ich legte den Kopf schief und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann setzte ich meine Brille ab, putzte sie an meinem T-Shirt und setzte sie wieder auf und auch Jelena hatte zwecks besseren Durchblicks ihre Brille aus ihrem Rucksack gekramt. „Stimmt, er sieht nicht ganz so aus wie der Connor im Fernsehen!“, befand sie.

Also war das, was wir im Fernsehen gesehen hatten, alles Wirklichkeit gewesen, dargestellt von Schauspielern? Also quasi Dokumentationen über den richtigen Umgang mit Anomalien? Eigentlich konnte man das schon so sagen, ich jedenfalls hatte durch das Primeval-Gucken viel gelernt: Ich wusste, warum man sein Radio aus Sicherheitsgründen immer auf der Frequenz 87,6 eingestellt haben sollte, ich wusste, warum die Dodos wirklich ausgestorben waren und wenn ich Schwefel roch, dachte ich zuerst weder an Feuer noch Dämonen, sondern an Monsterwürmer aus dem Perm.

Und wenn das alles echt war ... Ich würde ab jetzt immer ein Radio und einen Kompass mit mir herumschleppen, und schnellstmöglich in ein Land auswandern, in dem jedem das Tragen von Schusswaffen erlaubt war! Oder nein, am besten würde ich mein Zimmer NIE WIEDER verlassen!! Die schrecklichen Möglichkeiten, die sich auftaten, waren endlos ... Immer und überall konnte man gefressen, zertrampelt oder in fremde Zeiten verschleppt werden.  
Am besten würde ich einfach hier sitzen bleiben, auf diesem Tisch, mitten im Physiksaal, bis ich alt und grau eines natürlichen Todes starb.

„Wenn ich in vielen Jahren noch hier sitze, kommt ihr mich dann besuchen?“, wollte ich panisch von Martha und Jelena wissen, doch die reagierten nur mit verwirrten Hä?s und Warum?s. Anscheinend hatten sie noch nicht so weit gedacht wie ich. Stephan reagierte gar nicht, seinem leeren Blick nach zu urteilen hatte er wohl eine Gehirnerschütterung oder so. Blöd.

Die Lehrer wirkten nicht im Mindesten erschrocken, oder sie verbargen es einfach sehr gut. Vielleicht waren sie aber auch im Allgemeinen mutiger als der Durchschnittsmensch, sie waren immerhin Lehrer. Der Hausmeister kannte sowieso keine Angst.

Das Team hatte sich jedoch nicht, wie Lester es wohl erwartet hatte, durch seine Erklärung beruhigen lassen, die meisten waren immer noch aufgeregt, dass ihre Erlebnisse öffentlich gezeigt werden. Konnte ich irgendwie verstehen – ich würde mich auch nicht freuen, wenn irgendwer zu sehen bekäme, wie wenig heldenhaft ich mich heute verhalten hatte. Da kam mir ein Gedanke: Was, wenn der heutige Tag auch ins Fernsehen käme? Schnell setzte ich mich aufrecht hin und versuchte, Lässigkeit auszustrahlen, um gegen Ende doch noch einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen.  
Da stellte Abby jedoch eine Frage, die meine Fassade ruckzuck in sich zusammenfallen ließ: „Und was waren jetzt eigentlich diese Fanfiktions?“

Ich rutschte unruhig auf dem Tisch umher und Lester verzog das Gesicht, als habe Abby etwas außerordentlich Ekliges gesagt. „Oh je, ich wünschte, ich hätte diese nicht entdeckt! Eines Abends aber wollte ich Genaueres über die Gedanken der Zuschauer über unsere Fernsehserie erfahren und googelte daher verschiedene Stichworte. Plötzlich landete ich auf einer Seite, auf der diverse Geschichten veröffentlicht wurden, Fanfiktions genannt. Schnell erkannte ich, dass das Geschichten sind, die Fans einer Fernsehserie über selbige schreiben.“

„Aber ... das ist doch gut, oder? Das zeigt doch, dass die Zuschauer sich mit den ... äh ... Themen und Botschaften der Serie beschäftigen!“, warf Martha ein und ich wollte mich schon freuen, dass sie so etwas Positives über Fanfiktion-Autoren zu sagen wusste, doch an ihrem Grinsen erkannte ich, dass sie Lester nur noch mehr in Rage bringen wollte.

„Pah, Botschaften und Hintergründe! Das sind meistens total verkitschte Romantik-Stories, die mit dem Original nichts mehr zu tun haben! Von der einseitigen Beschreibung der Charaktere – also uns mal ganz abgesehen!“  
„Genau!“, stimmte Connor ihm jetzt zu, „Ich bin immer nur niedlich und vertrottelt und bekomme nichts auf die Reihe!“, empörte er sich und erzählte gleich weiter: „Und ich will ja nicht sagen, dass ich mir benachteiligt vorkomme, oder so, aber 90% der Geschichten handeln von der Romanze zwischen Becker und Jess ...“

Der sonst so gefühlskalte Soldat lief knallrot an. „Also, Romanze würde ich jetzt nicht unbedingt sagen, wir sind doch nicht Romeo und Julia!“  
„Aber es läuft echt was zwischen euch?!“, Connor spießte ihn fast mit seinem Zeigefinger auf, doch niemand anderes war überrascht.  
„Also, das hat doch wirklich jeder kommen sehen!“, meinte der Hausmeister von oben herab. Becker sah aus, als wollte er sich auf seinen neuen Lieblingsfeind stürzen, doch er hielt sich zurück.

Matt schien von all dem Trubel schon ziemlich die Nase voll zu haben, denn leicht genervt warf er in den Raum: „Jetzt, wo das alles geklärt ist, und wir auch wissen, wo die restlichen Compsognathi sind, können wir die Sache ja langsam mal zu einem Ende bringen!“

Auch Becker wollte weg: „Ok, ich gebe grad den Soldaten, die vor den Eingängen postiert sind, bescheid, wo die Dinos sind und dann können wir auch schon verschwinden!“

Oh, wie schade, hatte es ihnen bei uns denn nicht gefallen? Naja, unsere Schule liegt bestimmt in einer der hässlichsten Städte Deutschlands, aber ansonsten war es hier doch sehr nett gewesen und wir hatten uns ja auch mehr oder weniger bemüht, hilfreich zu sein.  
Das sah Lester wohl nicht so. Er nahm uns skeptisch in Augenschein und sagte warnend: „Aber bevor wir gehen, sollten wir mit denen nicht irgendeinen Deal aushandeln, dass sie über die heutigen Geschehnisse schweigen, bevor sie im Fernsehen kommen?“  
Oh ja, mit Lester würde ich gerne mal einen Deal machen!  
Doch das sahen die meisten wohl anders, denn rasch beeilte sich jeder, zu versichern, dass wir alles auch ganz bestimmt für uns behalten würden. Na dann.  
Ich versprach nichts, sondern flüsterte nur leise „Ohne Deal keine Verpflichtung.“, war aber im Geiste doch ganz froh, dass Lester bestimmt keine deutschen Fanfiktions laß.

Gleich darauf kam eine Gruppe Soldaten zur Tür herein, die ein Haufen elektrogeschockter Compys in den Armen trugen. So wurden diese also wieder ins Jura verfrachtet und die Anomalie geschlossen. Lester hatte seinen Perry nicht losgelassen und mit dem Argument, dass Connor und Abby ja schließlich auch Sid und Nancy besaßen, durfte er seinen neuen Freund schließlich behalten.

Dann, nach einer leider nicht ganz so herzlichen Verabschiedung standen wir im Schulhof und winkten den Lieferwägen hinterher, in denen das Team zum Flughafen gefahren wurde.  
Und während wir da so in Gedanken dem wirklich seltsamen Tag nachhingen und auf den Krankenwagen für den inzwischen fast schlafwandelnden Stephan warteten sagte Jelena plötzlich:  
„Wenn Primeval Wirklichkeit ist, welche Serien sind dann wohl auch noch real?“


End file.
